Ghost in Yokai!
by tazdeval
Summary: Yokai Academy is full of all kinds of monsters. All of these monsters have the ability to change into human forms... But never has a ghost attended, for a ghost has never had the ability change into a human... and the fact that he isn't Asian? Tsukune's second year just might be even crazier than his first.- - - - no PP no TUE... Jazz is unaware of his secret.AU as he has allpowers
1. Chapter 1

**I posted this without the help of my Beta so I'm truly sorry for any spelling and grammer mistakes I made. But I'm sure its still easy to read for those that are not that critical. Enjoy :) **

**terms to know**

**Intangible: ****_without material qualities, and so not able to be touched _**

**(i know it also implies invisibility but for the purposes of this story include the fact that danny can control his being visible when he goes intangible)**

**Finaly the Disclaimor: I dont own any characters/settings from either danny phantom or Rosario Vampire **

* * *

Danny came home tired and worn out. He had started the day fine, but after stopping Skulker and Ember from terrorising the town he was way too tired to pay attention to class. After passing out through a big test and then again while attempting the retake he had given his principal no other choice but to call home.

He opened the door completely ready to give a lame excuse for the phone call home. As he walked in he saw that his escape route to his bedroom was blocked by his entire family.

"Danny m'boy," his dad exclaimed in his usual over eager tone, "You're off to Japan!"

"We talked it over and decided this is what you needed. We searched worldwide for a high school that had room and board before we found one that was perfect, they will even pick you up." Danny's Mother said. As she saw his shocked expression, she could only walk up and pull him into a comforting hug.

"The school boasts that it helps all of its students become a normal functioning member of society." Jazz's face became determined as she added, "Your grades have dropped even more since these weird ghosts started to attack, what you need is time away from Amity park."

"Danny boy, we already packed your things and even invented this!" with that he placed a round green and black device in my hands.

"What is this?" Danny asked obviously worried for his safety.

"You're going to Japan, so it's only natural that you need to speak Japanese." Maddie stated then took the device out of Danny's hands and pressed it against his neck.

Danny felt a sharp pain, he freaked out and reached for the device and winced as he felt that it had changed shape. The thing now was dug into his skin but he could feel that it had also sent some sort of probe deeper into his throat, deeper than he could feel.

"Your neck may be soar for a couple of hours. It's an instant translator that gives you the ability to understand and speak almost all of the eastern languages." Maddie said almost apologetically.

"This will be good for you." Jazz said, but it seemed as if she had been trying to convince herself more than Danny.

"The bus will be here in a couple of hours." Maddie whispered.

Realizing there was no getting out of this and his time was running out he called his best friends and let them know what was up.

Tucker made a big deal of how lucky Danny was and all the hot chicks he was going to see, while Sam simply made sure he knew that they would miss him.

The next hour and a half passed with Danny sitting in his room staring at the posters on his walls. He still wanted to be an astronaut and all, but leaving the country? Then it hit him, he didn't have a passport!

Thirty minutes before the bus was supposed to be there he raced to the living room happy that he had found a loophole.

"I don't have a passport!" he called out to his parents in excitement.

"That's the best part; the flyer said that wouldn't be a problem." Jack answered beaming at his brilliance in finding a way to avoid that expense.

Danny's heart sank like a rock. His one and only chance to stay was gone. He was half tempted to run away. At least staying in a city and homeless was better than being on a different continent from his family. In the end his reasonable side win out in the fact that he could never do that and make his family worry about him.

Resigned to his fate he grabbed his newly packed bags and headed to the street corner and waited for the bus. It arrived perfectly on schedule and the door was opened by a man that could easily have made a living as an intimidating body guard. One look from this guy would have sent anybody running for their mom.

After a moment of hesitation Danny clenched his jaw in determination and stepped on the bus. With a creepy smile the driver closed the door.

"You have guts kid." The driver said. "That's good, and from the feel of your aura you seem strong enough to survive."

"Wait! What is that suppose to mean?" Danny asked utterly scared now.

The bus driver's demonic smile only grew before he slammed on the gas. Not getting an answer Danny could only sit and hope the driver was joking. Something about the driver's attitude told Danny he may as well give up on that hope. Instead he prepared himself. If there was trouble up ahead, he would not let it beat him.

Danny finally let his long day catch up and closed his eyes. Dreams of his friends and family danced in his dreams.

He was woken up as the bus stopped and the driver let another boy in. He was of Japanese descent and definitely a lot more calm about the driver than Danny had been.

When he saw Danny he walked up and looked at Danny questioningly.

Not exactly what he should do Danny simply put his hand out and said, "Hi."

The Asian boy's eyes widened in shock as he asked, "You speak Japanese?"

Danny put two and two together in his head and realized that the translator was doing its job. "No, it's this translator." As if to prove his point he tapped the green and black thing on his neck. Then as a second thought he added, "But don't you speak English?"

"Some of the teachers tried to teach me but I was no good." He added

"Doesn't that make it hard to live in America?"

"I guess it would, but I don't live in America. Japanese is good enough to live here in Japan." The boy replied.

Realization dawned on Danny and he whipped his head in the direction of the driver, "I don't think I was asleep that long, and besides that. How do you get a bus across the ocean that fast?" He asked now a bit scared.

The Japanese boy looked at Danny thoughtfully. "This bus is hardly normal, you probably went through a portal of sorts." He then looked a little worried, "You do realize what kind of school Yoka Academy is right?"

"Is it a normal high school in Japan?" Danny guessed, the hope evident in his voice.

"Try school for monsters." With his head cocked to the side the boy asked. "You're not human are you?"

Thinking fast he decided maybe a half truth was in order, so he said, "I guess you could say I'm not anymore." Then asked, "A school for monsters… You don't look like a monster, what kind of monster are you?"

"Umm one of the school rules is to never reveal that to anyone." The boy said in an obvious attempt to avoid Danny's question.

"Well then, my name is Danny Fenton."

Nice to meet you Fenton-san. I'm Tsukune Aono." Tsukune replied with a smile.

"Fenton what? Umm it's just, Danny. Please." Danny said, a bit taken back by the use of his last name.

"Oh, I'm sorry you're not used to Japanese customs. The 'san' is a show of respect. You sure having me using your first name so casually is ok?" Tsukune asked a bit shocked.

Danny nodded quickly. "Please, it would be too weird if everyone called me Fenton."

Tsukune laughed, "You're in Japan, no avoiding that. In this country only close friends use first names."

At that point everything went dark and Danny realized that they had just entered some sort of tunnel.

Upon exiting it the bus driver slowed down to a stop and opened the door. Then he stopped us with a dark look. At first his gaze locked on Tsukune, "From here on out those little mistakes you made in life will pile up, bringing you down." Then his gaze settled on both of us as he finished, "At any rate, terrible things are going to happen at Yokai Academy."

"Just great, first dealing with ghosts, now I'm attending a dangerous school of monsters. My life gets better and better." Danny deadpanned as he stepped off the bus. "And as always, my parents put me in this bad situation."

Tsukune stepped off after him and they both watched the bus drive back into the tunnel. As the bus disappeared Tsukune turned and faced in the other direction.

Danny looked to see where he was gazing and had to wonder why he could smile when everything looked dead or evil.

Tsukune turned to Danny, "Want me to show you around?"

That's when it hit Danny. There was Tsukune's familiarity with the bus, his knowledge of the school and his expression of joy despite the dismal surroundings.

Tsukune is already a student here. Every student had friends, and it wouldn't be hard to guess what Tsukune was smiling about as he looked in the school's direction.

"That's ok, I'll just do some exploring" Danny replied then started in the academy's direction before Tsukune could insist.

After a while he got closer to the school and took note of just how creepy the place looked. Not long after that thought passed through his head he saw a gorgeous girl that had long pink hair and smiled. _She certainly is cute. _

After a bit he noticed that everyone was staring at him as he passed by. Then it struck Danny that not only was he not Asian but everyone else around him was wearing the same green outfit. _Great a school uniform requirement. This place just gets better and better._

Figuring he had no choice he made a point to look for some sort of person in charge to get a school uniform. It took him some time but he found the principal's office.

Danny reached to knock on the door only to have it swing open for him. He stepped in the office and saw what he could only assume was a woman in a white robe with a hood.

"You made it, welcome. Your uniform is right there." With this she indicated the green bundle of cloths on the chair to Danny's right.

On top were two pieces of paper. One was obviously his class schedule and the other... he wasn't sure. At first he couldn't read it then the Japanese characters became recognizable and he was suddenly able to read the weird symbols as if they were English words. _My parents really out did themselves._

He looked at the second paper only to realize that it was an address of sorts.

"That is your dorm room while you stay here and on the back are the dorm rules." She said then added, "You can only change into your monster half while in your personal room. Although I am aware that you already like to hide your other half."

"I…Umm… How did you know?"Danny stuttered taking note that this strange woman already knew his secret and it was useless trying to hide it.

"Enjoy your stay at our academy." She simply stated in an obvious dismissal.

Danny walked out the door. _Scary principal, creepy bus driver, monster classmates, stupid school uniform. Even fighting the annoying Box Ghost every day would have been better than all this._

Danny walked to the dorms following the map on the back of his class schedule his head filled with thoughts of just how frustrated he was with his new situation.

He found his room and opened the door. His bags were already there and on the bed, only then did it hit him that he had left his bags back on the bus. Confused as to how the bags he had accidently left on the bus appeared on the bed he walked over and ran a quick check on them to see that all of his important items were there.

That done he shoved the things off his bed and laid down to stare at his new roof. Over time Danny's thoughts wandered off and he found himself hoping that Sam and Tucker were handling themselves just fine. After a while his eyes became heavy.

Danny woke up with a start the next morning and resigned himself to getting ready for the first day of this weird school.

With the new uniform on, after spending half an hour trying to get the tie tied. He had to admit, he didn't look half bad. Then he opened the door and walked into the hallway to find himself in a living nightmare.

There were the other students, but he could see scales, claws, fur, tails and everything else that was definitely not human. Quickly he made his escape ignoring the weird looks his foreign heritage earned him. _Why do they care that I'm not Asian? _

Walking to school Danny heard a growl behind him and turned around to see an angry spiky haired dog... beast... thing... crouched down and looking at him like he was lunch. _Just what I needed to start my day_ Danny thought before taking off at a sprint.

He made it on the academy grounds with the hungry animal thing not far behind him. The padded footsteps of the monster got closer and closer until Danny could feel claws on his shoulders and the beast bit on his head where it started to actually chew on him! The extra weight caused Danny to stumble to one knee. He was about to go intangible in order to get it off him but stopped himself as he heard a girl call out in his direction.

"Hold still!" As if on cue a girl about Danny's size stepped in front of him before using her book bag case to knock the beast away from him. Danny went intangible as reflex then turned tangible once the dog thing was away from him. It was a good thing he had learned how to go intangible and stay visible at the same time.

Looking over his shoulder Danny could see the creature flying off in the distance. Then he turned his face back to the overly strong girl in front of him.

She had bright orange (almost red) hair separated into two pigtails by blood red bow ties. She was not all that tall, maybe about a couple inches shorter than Danny. Her eyes were a dark green but bright when and where the light reflected off them.

"Are you alright?" She asked while slightly showing concern.

"I am now thanks to…" Danny started saying but stopped as the girl got closer and sniffed him.

Not sure what to do he stayed absolutely still as he remembered that everyone here were monsters, which ment this cute girl with Hercules like strength was also no human.

Danny started to get more nervous as she sniffed his neck then before he could say anything she whispered, "Dreamy. You blood. By the smell of it, I bet it's delicious."

He instantly froze and she took advantage of that by raising herself on her toes and actually licking the blood that was covering one of the bite wounds on his forehead.

Danny instantly went intangible out of fear and she almost fell forward. He took a step back and became tangible again still freaked out. At first she was surprised by his action then she seemed to forget it.

"I knew it, it is delicious!" she said loud enough for anyone near to take notice and stare at both of them.

Danny was now scared for his half life and made a run for it. He seemed to have some luck as the strange vampire-like girl didn't try to follow.

As Danny entered the hall he heard the bell ring and students ahead of me made way to a big double door entrance. Thinking this was important Danny followed and was rewarded to see that he had found some sort of welcome back to school assembly.

As he found a seat he found that someone was already giving a speech.

"…Here you will learn how to coexist with the humans. Ladies and gentlemen from today on please follow the rules….." after a bit Danny found that he was tuning the guy out as he listed the rules and then Danny realized the guy was about to end his agonizingly long speech, "…Let us all have an enjoyable school life here!"

With that the other students… monsters… whatever…. Started to file out of the giant room. Following their example Danny left as he looked down at his schedule. _Homeroom, this should be interesting._

Danny opened the door and the almost full room quieted. _At least this time I'm not a loser, at least not yet._

Danny was then almost instantly surrounded by everyone. Questions were launched at him, anything from how it was like to live outside Japan, to what kind of monster he was.

At that point the teacher came in and demanded the class's attention. Everyone rushed to their seats and then he called out for all to stand, bow, then, sit. It was odd, but Danny followed the instructions figuring it wouldn't kill him to respect the customs these people held.

Then the teacher called Danny up front.

You're here directly from America so I would like you to introduce yourself given that you will need help understanding our ways.

"Hello" Danny said completely nervously, "My name is Danny Fenton, please just call me Danny, calling me by my last name would make me uncomfortable." The last part came from Danny remembering what Tsukune had said about the Japanese and names.

"How do you speak Japanese so well?" Someone called out

Feeling no need to lie Danny answered, "The invention on my neck translates the language, both written and spoken"

A lot of ooohs and ehhhhs were closely followed by the teacher asking him to return to his seat.

"Now first rule here is to not tell anyone what kind of monster you are" the teacher said ignoring the complaints that earned.

Before he could say anything more the door slid open with a bang, it was none other than the vampire girl...

* * *

**There ya have it... please feel free to read and review... and if I messed up someone please let me know so I can fix it.**

**This story does take place along side season two' time line... but i dont want to do it like you see with all the danny phantom/teen titan crossovers where they have every episode and nothing is really different about them... so ill have it take place but danny wont be directly in all the action scenes and if he is then he will affect the outcome... cause i hate the story where he is in the action but nothing is changed by him being there... although the outcome must be the same for obvious reasons... but the action could be completely different... cause Tsukune is no longer the only hero (evil laughter)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is the second chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

**things to know... yes I know that Danny has fought his sister in the series... but he has not in this story cause she never knew he was Phantom **

**Disclaimer: I Don't own the characters or settings from either Danny Phantom or Rosario Vampire.**

* * *

"Your late" Our new homeroom teacher accused.

"Had a fight with my sister. Some boy got in the middle of us and he hurt his head." The vampire girl stated as if it was completely normal and unimportant for someone to gain a head injury.

Then her eyes scanned the room before locking with Danny's. In absolute hopes that she would not be interested in him, he looked down to avoid her gaze. Following the teacher's request for her to find a seat the carrot top started walking through the isles.

_Please don't sit near me, please don't sit near me, please…_ but Danny's wishes were to be ignored.

"What's your name?" She asked Danny.

Hoping to get her to go away faster, Danny gave her the information she asked for. Then she did the worst possible thing she could have ever done. She sat down in the empty desk next to him.

Danny then totally gave up on any chance of have a normal day. _I am on the opposite side of the planet from the place that was filled with ghosts, and yet I still managed to get myself in a bad situation._ Letting the frustration get to him, Danny let his head smack onto the desk.

"Are you ok, Fenton san?" the teacher asked taking a moment to pause his lecture on what we were and were not allowed to do while in class.

"I'm ok" Danny replied lifting his head up quickly.

Taking his word for it the teacher returned to his lecture. He finished almost the same time the class bell rang. Danny got up to check his class schedule looking for the room listing of his next class only to learn that the only class with a room number listed was homeroom.

After a bit of contemplation he turned to the boy to his right and asked, "Where can I find my next class?"

The boy looked at him for a bit then with a laugh he answered, "Your in it."

Thinking his translator in his neck had messed up he tried again, "I know I'm in homeroom, but my next class social studies, where can I find that."

The boy got frustrated and answered again, "Like I just said, your in the classroom."

"The students use the same classroom all day long except for gym, it's the teachers that change." Danny heard a girl's voice clarify for me. Turning in her direction he found myself face to face with none other than vampire girl, almost touching noses.

"Gah!" Danny exclaimed falling off his chair right onto his rear-end.

"What's wrong?" vampire girl asked.

"First you like the taste of my blood, now you're so close, I guess I'm scared" he replied honestly.

"Like I would want to kill you. What would I gain from that?" She shot back at Danny, and he could hear a hint of hurt in her voice.

Focusing on what she had said and how she had sounded so offended and hurt he passed the rest of classes, not even noticing when the vampire girl received a letter.

The last bell of class rang and Danny was literally yanked out of his thoughts by vampire girl. She had grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and started to drag him out of the classroom and down the hallway. _This girl is way too strong._

Not liking his new situation very much Danny went intangible and the vampire girl's hand instantly went through his collar and he was free.

Danny fell to the ground, but was back on his feet and ready to run. Then his curiosity won out and he turned to face the girl, "Why were you dragging me?"

"I need a referee. Someone to witness my victory or defeat." She simply stated.

Now Danny was confused, "So you picked me why?"

"Your blood tastes good."

Danny almost instantly paled in color making a you-turn to leave. Then had his collar grabbed again. In irritation he again went intangible.

"Stop doing that and just come referee my match!" She shouted

"Then ask me nicely, Carrot Top!" Danny shot back.

"It's Kokoa Shuzen, I'm not short!" she yelled.

"I was referring to your hair!" Danny yelled back.

"Oh… well come on mister referee." But this time she grabbed Danny by his hand.

He was tempted to yank his hand out but realized this girl would not let him escape. _Might as well get this over with._

Soon he found himself in the woods looking on as Kokoa was staring down the pink haired beauty he had seen earlier.

The first to speak was Kokoa, "My sister actually called me out here." With a laugh she continued, "At last my fight has finally come."

That statement surprised Danny, these two were sisters?

"It can't be helped; if I were to leave you alone then everyone else will get pulled into this horrible mess." Kokoa's sister replied.

"Do you really want to fight your own sister, Carrot Top?" Danny asked thinking how horrible the idea of fighting Jazz would be.

"Stuff it, you're just the referee. You can't tell us to stop, you only the judge." Kokoa ordered.

"Who is he?" The older sister asked now curious about Danny.

"None of your concern until this fight is over." Was her answer.

The older girl's face hardened as she forgot about Danny and focused on Kokoa, "Right at this moment, in this place, I will end this."

At this Kokoa laughed excitedly, "I have been waiting so long to hear those words!"

Then Kokoa reached for the bat flying above her head that Danny had never noticed before. The bat's body then proceeded to transform into a steel ball at the end of a steel bar which was made of the bat's wings, the ball had spikes on the end of it.

With weapon now in hand she leaped at her sister calling out the name of her weapon "morning star!" as she brought it in a downward slam attack. Kokoa's sister dodged it just in time and the weapon hit the ground with enough force to break it and create a shallow crater.

The older sister took advantage of the metal cross that the previous attack had just broken free. She picked it up and brandished her new weapon with a look that mixed fear and determination together as she waited to see Kokoa's next move.

"You really think that flimsy little weapon will do you any good!?" Kokoa screamed as she rushed in to attack.

With two quick attacks Kokoa had the 'weak weapon' knocked clear of the older sister's hands.

Danny new something could go wrong and took that time to jump in. _I hope this works._

Then he was in front of the downed older sister just in time to throw up a shield. Danny's luck held out as his shield actually stopped the last attack.

"You already won." Danny said, but as he looked up he didn't expect to see that Kokoa was crying.

"Why? Why? Why do you have to be protected by someone?! Why wont you fight me seriously?" She said as tears were gushing out of her eyes. "Why did you have to leave? I was so lonely with no one to fight after you were gone."

At that point Danny saw Tsukune and a whole wagon load of other beautiful girls. _Tucker would be so ticked if he saw this._

"Tsukune, please do me a favor." Danny said.

"What do you need?" he replied.

"Blocking Carrot Top's last attack….." Danny couldn't finish the statement as he blacked out. Tsukune with the help of the older sister caught him and laid him down on the ground gently.

Danny missed the rest; he missed how Carrot Top decided to yet again attack her older sister and how Tsukune had pulled off the seal in time to not be crushed. Most of all he missed the older sister beating Carrot Top with her famous kick and their touching family hug afterwards.

Not like he wanted to see it anyways. Danny was too busy dreaming of finally being away from ghosts and monsters alike. Maybe one day Danny could have that dream come true… but that is highly unlikely as long as I'm writing this story (Insert Evil Laugh here)

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter, again sorry for any grammar/spelling errors i made.**

**Please it really would do me a world of good if you send me a review**

**thanks if you do :)**

**PS: I have deemed that Carrot Top is Danny's nickname for Kokoa... because its fun to write... and cause why not?**

**so yes Danny can remember her name... but now i can have him use her name on important times... and annoy her with the nickname :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry to anyone reading this in advance, but I stuck close to the manga for this chapter. I didn't see another way of doing it. and i saw this as a good chance to establish connections between characters. But I will move farther away from the Manga on less serious plot points later on. I know this isn't that great of a chapter but i truly hope you enjoy and review :)**

**fair warning i typed this right after i typed my new chapter for my other story so i was a bit tired, hope its still readable though lolz**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the characters or settings from Danny Phantom or Rosario Vampire. (If i owned Danny Phantom i would have ended the series the same way but continue it in a sequel that has Danny as famous hero in College.) **

* * *

Danny woke up still feeling weak as he took in his surroundings. It definitely wasn't a bedroom yet he was lying on a bed. To his left was a curtain and it was drawn to block his view and to his right was the same thing only there was Kokoa sitting on a chair next to his bed.

Even though she was sitting on a chair she was entirely too close and when he had turned in her direction she freaked out. Jumping just like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Don't move all of a sudden!" she shouted. She sounded as if she was slightly disappointed, although from what Danny had no clue.

"Well whose fault was it that I passed out in the first place?" Danny replied. _I can see medicine on those shelves passed my feet so I guess I'm in some sort of medical ward._

"What kind of monster are you?" Kokoa asked as Danny made a move to sit up.

"Why are you asking me to break the rules?" Was Danny's reply

"You were able to block my attack, so I'm asking what monster are you, I don't know of any monster that can take a direct hit from me and stop it." She shot back accusingly.

"And I'm saying that I'm not telling you." Was Danny's irritated response.

"You're not weak, in fact your incredibly strong. Why won't you tell me what you are?" Kokoa complained.

"Why should I break the rules for your sake Carrot Top?" Danny asked a bit frustrated that he had to pass out and then wake up to an interrogation.

"Because no monster I know of can stop my attack that effectively." She answered just as frustrated as Danny, probably somewhat do to her nickname and mostly due to Danny's secrecy.

"What does it matter? So what if I got lucky. Just leave me alone." Danny said as he got up out of bed. He didn't feel like lying in bed, especially if this girl was going to play twenty questions with the same question.

"I guess I'll just find out soon enough." Was her confident retort before she grabbed Danny's hand and started to drag him down the hall. "I need you to come with me."

Danny didn't bother to phase out of her grip. There was no point as she would never stop bothering him no matter how many times he phased out. _I get the horrible feeling that this is going to become my new norm. _At that point Danny mentally added this new problem to the list of reasons why he hated his new school.

After a few moments they stood in front of a door. Danny's translator then changed the meaningless jumble of symbols into 'Newspaper Club'.

"We're here because…" Danny asked as he started to get a feeling he wasn't going to like this.

"My sister is there surrounded by those weaklings. You and I have to save her." She said as if it was obvious.

It was then that Danny felt that enough was enough, "No we don't! Your sister has the right to choose her own friends, if you get in her way she will learn to hate you."

"She would never! I'm her sister!" Kokoa shouted the fear in her voice evident.

Before Danny could shout back, a little girl whipped passed him with a determined look on her face. She was sporting a witch's outfit and a wand. _One guess as to what kind of monster she is._

The next moment she started blabbering about how she had important news. Arousing the attention of everyone in the room she had passed the arguing pair to enter. All but an older woman was asleep at the table. Danny couldn't be sure if those cat ears were real or just a weird thing she was wearing.

"Please don't tell me she's in high school." Danny deadpanned.

Instead of getting an answer he saw that while the young witch was going on about some danger or other pointing at a map, Kokoa was busy lecturing her sister about how she didn't need such weak friends.

From the look of hurt on the older sister's face Danny could tell that things just might go south real fast. So Danny decided he really didn't want to have to save someone again and pass out under Kokoa's Amazon-like strength.

Trying to think of something he asked the little girl what the double triangle symbol meant. The answer he received that it was a dungeon entrance. That answer gave him the idea. Quickly he asked for a copy of the map and walked over to Kokoa.

"Let's go exploring a dungeon." Danny said as he grabbed Kokoa's hand and dragged her, not unlike the way she did him. Basically he knew she didn't want to go but he ignored her complaints and was glad that as he had her on her heels, it ensured that her strength was useless with no leverage.

After a while Kokoa gave in and decided to start walking with Danny as opposed to being dragged like a doll.

"So are we going to look for that criminal?" She asked, as her mood swinging back to a serious mode.

"I didn't thing you were listening to the little girl at all." Danny replied.

"So you think he is in the dungeons?" Kokoa pondered.

"Best place to hide in my opinion, and it gets you away from your sister before I get knocked out saving her again."

"You're not still mad about that are you?" She asked, shame slightly in her voice.

"Mad? No. But a preference to avoid that situation, yes." Danny said in a light tone. At that point they had reached the place marked on the map finding themselves near some sort of ruins. It was easy to find the entrance. It was a gate-like door that swung open, as it moved it released a loud creak.

"Well if he didn't know we were here, he does now." Danny stated already scanning the area for danger.

The both heard the movement from behind them and immediately hid behind a nearby pillar as the noise got closer. Danny and Kokoa had come here on their own so they had no clue who it could be.

Assuming the worst Kokoa had changed her bat into that of a spiked club. Bracing herself she swung hard giving a shout of fear before her club connected with… Tsukune's face. The hit propelled him off his feet and through the air before landing on the ground a few yards away.

"Tsukune!" shouted a female voice, then Danny was able to pair the voice with a face as the older sister ran up to Tsukune with a look of worry and absolute terror written all over her face.

"I'm fine Moka" replied a battered Tsukune. His face was bloody and cut but other than that he was fine. _How the hell is he still alive?_

"It's all your fault! Because of you she isn't the sister that I remember." accused a crying Kokoa instead of apologizing for her mistake.

"Don't say such things!" Moka shouted back defensively as she placed herself protectively between the angry Kokoa and worried Tsukune.

"You were my goal, Moka. I wanted to be strong just like you." she continued to complain, "But being with him is causing you to become weak! I don't want a weak sister."

"I never…." Started Tsukune only to be interrupted as Moka called out to him in fear.

At that point all hell broke loose. Tsukune pushed Moka out of the way and took the punch that was ment for her. Danny had forgone his need to keep his secret in favor of his hero complex to protect the girls.

The twin rings of light passed over him releasing him from earth's gravity, stopping his heart, and changing his outward appearance. Not hesitating for a second he flew at the newly announced enemy hand cocked back ready to attack. This guy was an ugly cross between man and beast, yellow eyes, black horns, and hair in patches all around him.

They monster was briefly blinded by the light Danny's rings gave off in this dark dungeon. He didn't waste the great opportunity as he covered his clenched fists in green ecto-energy before swinging with all his might. The combined momentum of his flight, his super strength and the green energy all served to send the enemy flying into the nearest wall and making an indention in it before the beast fell to the ground.

The beast got up and with incredible speed was able to get behind Danny and hit him from behind. Danny clenched his teeth against the pain and got back up ready for round two.

"Watch out!" Danny heard Moka call out.

Heeding her warning Danny was able recognize and avoid another of the beasts speed attacks. At that point Danny saw a man knock Moka out with the butt of his blade. As he muttered something he licked the same blade. _I guess fruitloops can be found anywhere in the world._

Two girls showed up with a determined look on their faces. The one with her hair tied in a pony tail turned to Danny, "We have this guy, go save Tsukune and Moka."

Danny nodded in agreement, not really caring that they didn't just do it themselves, before he turned intangible to take off in the direction the second man had gone. It wasn't hard to find where he had taken the hostages. He were so loud as he and another criminal boasted about how they were such professional thieves.

It was a simple matter to phase through the cell door and stay invisible so that he could listen and learn about what kind of enemy they were, but Danny was sure he wasn't going to learn much from these guys so he phased through and only stayed invisible for a few seconds.

"Are all professional thieves as stupid as you?" Danny said as he allowed himself to become visible.

"What the…." That was as far as one of the criminals got before he was blasted by a green beam that came from Danny's hand. At that point Danny felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and his vision started to darken.

"Not now!" Danny shouted and stopped himself from passing out, out of sheer force of will. Then as he turned around he found himself confused. Moka was still passed out but now there were two Tsukunes facing him.

Behind him he heard someone ask what was going on. Ignoring the question Danny looked at the two identical figures, "what's the point of this? There are ways to figure out who the real Tsukune is, this won't fool us."

"Who said I was trying to fool you?" the one on the right said before lunging at the open case of money to the right of Danny. Then he grabbed it and jumped down a hole behind the ghost boy as he called out, "I only needed your hesitation."

Sighing to himself, Danny dove through the floor and quickly found the offending crook sprinting down the tunnel. Danny easily caught up, grabbed him by the collar and turned the man intangible. With that done the criminal was now hanging from Danny's hand his body no longer able to even stand on a solid surface or even touch Danny. He could only hang from the cloth that Danny had his grip on.

Not wasting any time Danny returned to the cell and set him down letting him become tangible again. Making a bad judgment call the identity copying crook leaped for Danny's throat, only to have his attack thwarted by Kokoa as she hit him from behind using her spiked club in a bone crushing hit.

Only then did the criminal Danny thought he had knocked out decide to get up. Immediately he sprouted extra arms while his back and mouth became horribly disfigured. His extra arms each came equipped with their own knife. Without hesitating he attacked Danny only to miss as Danny became intangible.

To Danny's horror the knives continued passed him and dug into the back of Tsukune. The horror was soon replaced by surprise as while the knives dug into Tsukune, they didn't draw one drop of blood. In fact they failed to even break the skin.

In a blur of movement most the crooks hands were broken and bloody. It was easy to see that _this_ Tsukune had things under control. _Well I shouldn't be surprised since he goes to this school he is also a monster._

Realizing that the face stealing criminal was again making a run for it with the money I chased after him to find that he had himself cornered by the group of girls that always hung around Tsukune. Except there was one extra, a woman that dressed in goth colors only instead of covering as much as possible she seemed to be revealing way too much skin.

As Danny watched he saw the group attack the criminal. Danny took note how the crook dodged, blocked, or countered everything thrown at him. In a matter of seconds he had them all effectively unable to fight. In the process he took on the image of one of the girls only this image had wings and a tail.

Danny was about to attack but a blur raced pass him. The thief readied himself into a fighting stance but was unable to do anything about the single punch aimed for his face. The sheer power of the punch knocked the criminal back at least twenty feet knocking him into a wall.

Tsukune went after him ruthlessly. The crook saw the monster heading his way and in a desperate attempt to distract Tsukune. He opened the shirt to reveal the breasts that came with his copying of the girl.

This action shocked everyone, including Tsukune, and ticked off the girl that actually owned that body. _So even monsters can be modest and embarrassed._

After a moment to get their head back in the game the young witch and the older woman started to chant and after a little while Tsukune passed out on the ground._ They attacked Tsukune?_

Ignoring this Danny shot an ecto energy ray at the offending criminal, but he had fast reflexes which he put to good use avoiding Danny's attack. The criminal took off with an angry Kokoa hot on his heels.

Danny decided to take off after the both of them. _Better save the thief from eating out of a straw for the rest of his life._

As Danny rounded the corner he dodged a stunned and angry Kokoa as she flew pass him. Taking a look where the girl had come flying from Danny saw someone that looked exactly like the moka lying on the ground next to her, only this person had white hair and blood red eyes that were in the shape similar to that of a cat.

Danny wasn't sure what to do but didn't have to wait long as Tsukune dodged around him and planted a cross on her arm.

"The power, why is it disappearing?" The thief asked confused and slightly scared.

"While copying Moka's shape gave you more power, it also gave you all the weaknesses that come with being a vampire." Tsukune answered smoothly, "Vampires are not as invincible as you think."

Seizing the opportunity Danny reached for his ice core and swung at the newly weakened criminal. As his fist connected he released some ice onto the chest of the crook. The force of the punch knocked him back and the ice went down his body to freeze his feet to the ground.

Before the he could free his himself Tsukune calmly finished his statement. "This cross I used to weaken you was the only thing sealing Moka's power. With the seal gone her power is no longer hindered."

In a show of supreme power the now white haired serious Moka kicked the criminal that had stolen her face. So much force was in her attack that it broke him free of my ice and launched him into the wall so deep that he was actually stuck there.

Compared to the events in the dungeon, the rest of the day was rather boring. The group was questioned and congratulated, then allowed to leave. The members of the club headed back to the club room while I took the opportunity to return to my dorm before Kokoa could pull me into more problems.

Seeing his bed was heaven on earth. He laid down on it before it struck him. _Everyone acted like this was a normal everyday thing. Why me!_

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it despite any mistakes I made :)**

**again**** sorry for the mistakes... i went back and took note of the times i accidentally switched from third person to first... writing in third person is a welcoming challenge for me but im still not used to it and tend to subconsciously switch back to first person... please let me know of any times i did this and i will go back and fix it, i promise that. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you dear readers for your kindness in waiting. Here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it... this chapter i was able to escape the manga story line a bit (finally) **

**A/N the translator gets verbal translations correct but sometimes it translates too much of written words... Manga to Comic as an example... instead of just leaving it as Manga... all good?... Good :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the settings or characters from neither Danny Phantom nor Rosario Vampire.**

* * *

It had been two days since the incident in the cave, both days were spent telling Carrot Top to stop bugging him about what kind of monster he was. While things had calmed down a little bit, Danny was still not used to all the attention his American looks earned him. It really threw him off when one girl had gone as far as calling him cute and flirting with him. _That's just great, now a day's I'm cute, what I would give to have a girl think I'm good looking or handsome._

Danny was grateful, however, that today was Saturday. He had spent most of the last two days trying to not get pulled into Carrot Top's escapades with little to no success. It crossed his mind that it might be possible to do that on a weekend if he stayed indoors, but no way was he going to stay cooped up in the dorm room so close to all the monsters. He still wasn't used to them, and he doubted he would ever be.

He stepped out of the dorm's front door. Instead of stepping out into a calm weekend morning he unexpectedly found himself in a chaos of colors and sounds. There were people shouting in every direction, papers flying through the air. If that wasn't enough there were women dressed in an obvious attempt to get the attention of guys. Everyone was standing in groups and banners could be seen in every shape and size.

All the talking and shouting were a mixed of Japanese and English. _Guess my translator has its limits_

Danny took note that the farther away noises were in Japanese while the closer conversations were in full English.

Danny took a closer look at the banners and let his translator do its job. Soon enough the unreadable picture writing altered into text. The closer ones appeared to be Writing Club, Reading Club, Swim Team, and even Photography Club. The list of banners just went on and on. _Do Japanese even know how to enjoy a weekend? They do realize it's the time they get AWAY from class, don't they?_

One of the Swimsuit clad beauties of the Swim team beckoned him with her finger, but Danny just shook his head and walked on down the never ending line of clubs. Many beautiful girls tried to get Danny to join their respective clubs only to have him decline and move on down the line.

Some clubs were so odd, Danny found himself staring at a club called Bugs Research Club, that had teens in it that were the perfect image of the bottom of the latter geek. Big glasses, acne combined with a huge lisp in their speech. Not really up for jumping off the social ladder anytime soon he moved on quickly.

The next club was even more alien to him than anything. It was simply called 'Human Club.' The man trying to convince him to join told him the club assisted its members in being more human and helped them perfect their transformation abilities to blend in better.

This club made Danny wonder just how many monsters operated in the real world, more importantly, how many lived in Amity Park?

With this thought heavy on his mind Danny moved on to glance at the next few banners. He simply walked on passed the mundane ones that barely caught his attention. He had no interest in art or flower arranging, he didn't even want to think about 'Study Club.'

What did catch his eye was the Newspaper club. Danny didn't have any intention of joining but he did find it amusing. Like all the other girls in other groups, they were being used to interest people to join them. Carrot Top was definitely unhappy; she was wearing a shirt that completely exposed her belly and a skirt that was so short that it should have been a crime.

Danny caught her attention and let her see his raised eyebrow. Kokoa had the decency to blush at having someone she knew outside the club members see her in that outfit. Almost immediately afterwards she ducked out of sight and Danny could hear the club members calling out to her, leaving him to assume that she had made her escape just then.

With a small smile on his face he walked on the humorous memory now fresh in his mind. Danny passed some more boring banners along with a couple he couldn't even begin to understand.

The next two clubs to catch his attention were ones that almost made him laugh out loud. Two banners were flying high one right next to the other. The members from each side were giving each other the dark looks of distaste. One was grilling red meat of all kinds plus anything else that could have once been part of a living animal. While next to them was a group that had salads, fruits and vegetables of all kinds.

At the moment there were two people, one from each group, yelling at each other. Miss meat lover was gnawing on a rib and yelling at Mr. Veggie lover who was munching on an apple.

Danny's first thoughts, for the first time, were on how glad he was that Tuck and Sam were not here with him. That thought was closely followed by how much The meat loving chick was easily Tucks type; meaning completely out of his league. While likewise the guy was Sam's type, he had the look of someone that cared for those around him and even looked smart, although Danny couldn't really judge a book by its cover when it came to the guy.

Danny heard the girl shout about how meat made them strong and ready to fight any time, while the guy countered with how they never had to cook and could rally up faster.

With old memories renewed in his mind Danny doubled over and laughed at the irony. This action caught their attention and they glared at him while simultaneously shouting, "What?"

Not wanting to get caught up in what he knew would be a long day, Danny raised his hands in surrender as he took a step back before walking away. Still trying not to laugh too hard, Danny moved on glancing at the next few clubs. There was Electronics Club and Comic Club, and Karate Club.

The members of the Karate club noticed him staring and looked at him with an expression that easily read 'Fresh Meat' a look that reminded Danny so much of Dash. In no mood to see what a bully would be like if he had the abilities of a monster Danny quickly moved on.

It was then that Danny saw something he might like. The banner read 'Astronomy Club.'

Immediately interested upon sight of the banner he walked up to the member behind the counter. She was a beauty for sure. Her hair was Long and all black save for the bangs that were a vibrant blue. She had her bangs pulled to one side and behind her ear in a graceful style that allowed them to hang to almost covering her dark blood red eyes that seemed caring yet intimidating at the same time. The girl was slim in figure with feathers tattooed on her arm in a faded blue.

The girl, completely surprised that Danny was showing an interest, looked to either side of the counter not sure if it was her club that he was approaching.

"How many members are in your club?" Danny questioned taking note of her being the only one near the banner.

"There are four of us including me, but the others are asleep." She replied. As she moved Danny could have sworn that the tattoo moved.

Voicing his interest he asked, "Where did you get those Tattoos?"

"Oh no!" She exclaimed sounding completely shaken up as she looked down to see the feathered tattoos on her arm.

Danny was unsure what had caused such a reaction and was about to ask if she was ok only to stop himself as he watched in fascination. As they slowly faded out of view the feathers moved and swayed on her arm giving the impression of real feathers in the wind.

"Please don't tell anyone!" She begged, "I'm know I'm not good at holding the human form yet, but I'm getting better. It doesn't happen that often anymore at least."

Danny had a good idea what it was like to hold a secret and how much he needed to be able to trust Sam and Tuck to keep it so he nodded, "Your secret is safe with me."

She gave Danny a grateful smile then asked, "Will you sign up for our club?"

"I will if you tell me why over half the club is sleeping at this time of a day, the fact that they are all asleep means there is a reason right?" Danny replied with a grin.

"Oh yes of course, every Saturday night our club stays up almost the entire night so we can study the stars." She replied.

"Is that all this club does?" Asked Danny while hoping it was not the case.

"Not at all, after school we study subjects such as gravity, light, and even antimatter… and pretty much anything else that would affect an object or person traveling through space." She answered then she looked Danny up and down with a confused look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked worried that maybe he had lost control of his powers or something.

"Are you from Japan?" she inquired. "You speak Japanese perfectly, yet you speak it with no accent."

"I'm American, but it's this devise on my neck. My parents invented it to help me with the language." Danny replied.

"Oh." Was her simple reply before she handed me a piece of paper for Danny to put my name on.

"Wow! Your handwriting is so clear." She said with raised eyebrows.

Danny had nothing to say to that, he didn't even know how to read let alone write Japanese, so it must have all been the translator, not to mention his actual handwriting was almost unreadable._ I take it guys usually write sloppy in Japan too?_

"Um, you don't have to show up tonight if you don't want to since you just joined and all, but you can if you want. We meet by the front gate of the School." She clarified with a warm smile.

"Thank you…" Danny started

"It's Akemi Tsubasa, and thank you for joining." Akemi said with a beaming smile then respectfully bowed.

Before Danny could reply he saw Carrot Top walk by them with an angry face and eyes full of tears.

Turning back to Akemi, Danny smiled. "I'll see you and the others tonight I guess." With an apologetic smile Danny turned and left heading in the direction the girl had taken.

Danny could see her walking in the distance. Deciding he could catch up to her when she stopped he just trailed behind neither catching up nor slowing down. Danny was in no rush and knew she may want some space.

To Danny's dismay he saw a group of men fall behind her but ahead of him, blocking his line of sight. At first Danny just took it as a coincidence but soon it became apparent that they were following her. A group of guys following one girl, that usually is a bad sign. Giving in to his gut feeling Danny allowed the rings to transform him and from there he took off and followed the group from the air.

After a while Kokoa stopped walking upon reaching a dead end. At that point Danny could just barely make out her shoulders shaking. Considering the tears he had seen earlier it wasn't hard to guess what she was doing.

It was now that Danny recognized the group of guys for the club members he had taken for being bullies. _I hate when I right, because it's always about the negative things._

Danny couldn't make out what Carrot Top muttered but what one of the bullies said was loud and clear. "I don't know what's going on, but it looks like you still trying to get big again." _Carrot Top is trying to get big?_

Giving her a closer look Danny came to realize that she didn't just look smaller she had the facial features of a young child.

"Y-You're the Karate clu…" was all she could stammer before Danny decided to make his presence known.

One of the men was instantly knocked out by Danny's green ghost ray. Other than effectively stopping Kokoa from saying anything farther, this also served to gather the attention of the rest of the karate club members.

"Normally I have something witty to say, but _Taz_ is not so good at that. I figure I'll just skip to the part where I kick your butt instead." Danny said with a smirk.

With that said Danny dropped into a face first dive, but just before he hit the ground Danny pulled out of the dive and rocketed along the ground straight at the first thug, only to have him disappear just before Danny reached him.

Danny stopped and looked around before he noticed the hole in the ground. _I don't remember that being there before._

With the element of surprise on his side the thug popped out of the ground and caught an unsuspecting Kokoa by her legs. There he promptly lifted her off the ground so that she hung upside down.

"I'm a Ground Dwelling Mole-type monster." The idiot proclaimed showing off his hands that had now turned into claws.

"So you have big hands and eat dirt, big deal." Danny deadpanned before going invisible.

"What the…?" He said now looking around to try and find the missing Danny.

In that time Danny had flown fast and hard in his direction, as he got close he let the world see him again and he unleashed a powerful uppercut that launched both the bully and Kokoa through the air.

Thinking fast Danny shot after them and grabbed Kokoa's out reached hand. Using the newly gained connection he turned her intangible which allowed her to phase through the grip of the idiot who then crashed heavily into the ground easily out for the count.

With Kokoa back in action that left two against ten or so. Not bad odds, but with kokoa not at her usual self Danny wasn't sure a fight was the best thing for them. So Danny figured desperate times call for desperate measures.

"You might want to plug your ears." Danny whispered to the child-like kokoa next to him.

She looked at Danny questioningly, but as she saw him take in a deep breath she decided to take the hint. Her ears were covered just in time as Danny unleashed his Ghostly Wail. Kokoa watched in utter surprise as the noise knocked all the bullies back and on the ground or into trees and grave markers.

Danny felt weak after the attack, but managed to keep his ghost form just in case one of the idiots got up for more. Luck was on his side as no one got up.

"Danny, just how many powers do you have?" Kokoa asked.

"I don't know Carrot Top, I keep gaining more as I go on." Danny replied.

"I said, DON'T CALL ME THAT!" she hollered trying to hit him in the face, but Danny just barely managed to dodge. So Kokoa opted for attack number two and kicked him sharply in the shins.

This gave Danny a fit of hopping up and down on one foot while Kokoa laughed. After a few moments, though, she stopped while her eyes became wide as saucers.

Danny turned to look and he was sure his eyes became just as wide. "Why is it that everyone seems to be getting shorter today?" then he gave a side glance at Carrot Top, "Well shorter than normal that is."

"Shut up," said the girl wearing a witch's hat, then with a sickeningly sweet voice she added, "Have a piece of candy."

As soon as Danny opened his mouth to say something she flicked her finger and a piece of candy flew quite accurately into his mouth. It hit the back of his throat and forced him to swallow it to avoid choking.

Before he could even complain, or ask what it was, Danny felt invincible, incredibly fast and unbelievably strong. He was taller and his arms were bigger, in fact most of his muscles were toned or bigger throughout his body. Danny noticed the girls staring at him in complete shock at his new look, and he couldn't blame him.

Then a brief thirteen minutes later he was just as short as the rest of them. From what he could see of how they changed he knew he now looked like an eight year old or younger.

"Now look who's short." Taunted Kokoa as she was now eye to eye with Danny.

"What did you do to me?" Danny cried out ignoring Kokoa and glaring daggers at the pint sized witch.

"No worries, it should wear off in a couple of hours." She replied with a content smile.

He was stuck like this for a couple hours? All because some witch wanted to mess with him?! In irritation Danny stalked off with Kokoa close in tow. While he smoldered about his situation she laughed. The next two hours and fifteen minutes were spent ignoring others asking where his parents were and eventually Danny decided to avoid everyone altogether by hiding in the woods.

The second his cloths fit him again he walked back to his dorm telling 'Carrot Top' to leave him alone. That earned him another indignant shout about how she wasn't short, still somehow missing how Danny was implying her hair color.

He closed the door with a sigh of relief as he looked forward to the club meeting that night.

* * *

**Well there you go, please read and review... also i do need some monsters for the classmates and the other three club members so feel free to leave suggestions if you would... i promise i will read every single suggestion you give... you don't have to create the character past what monster it is if you don't want to, just as long as say the monster... one person simply said dragon... guess i may need to figure a spot for a dragon lolz**

**Until next chapter, Taz out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait, I was stuck with a case of Writer's Block... it really sucked. But anyways here is my first chapter that has almost no link to the manga/anime (except for Carrot Top...she found out how to stick her head in even this chapter.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the setting or Characters from Danny Phantom/Rosario Vampire**

* * *

Danny woke up to his alarm. He had set it to go off an hour before sun set. While Akemi never gave him a time Danny figured he would not be late if he got there before dark.

Twenty minutes later Danny was clean and ready for a night of star gazing. He slipped out the door of his room and into the hall. It took all his will not to shiver at how the setting sun's light made the hallway look like it was full of evil shadows. _You're a ghost, how can you be afraid of some shadows?_

A minute later with his nerves back under control Danny took brave steps down the hall to the door that would open to his freedom.

Outside was no better. Between the grave markers, the dead trees and the spooky lighting of the low sun, Danny felt fear steadily creep up his spine. _Isn't it ironic for a ghost to fear graves and dead trees?_

Danny gritted his teeth and started walking, determined not to let this place beat him.

Except for the occasional howling of far off wolves or hoot of a drifting owl, nothing disturbed Danny.

He finally reached the school gate and was not about to admit just how relieved he was to see that he was not alone. There were three others on site and setting up scopes. There were four scopes up and five chairs.

One of those vary chairs was occupied by a man too old to be a student. It could only have been the club sponsor. This guy was in sweat pants and a white jacket, his head was a mess of dirty hair and his sweat pants were covered in grass stains. Beyond the matted beard was a sleeping face covered in dirt. His left foot had slipped out of the shoe some time ago, the only problem was that it was a hoof. _For them having such a strict rule, they sure suck at following it._

Danny turned his attention to the group working on setting up the area. One was a scrawny boy with hair so white it seemed bleached. He was wearing loose and torn pants sandals and a sleeveless tee-shirt, sleeveless due to the fact that the sleeves were torn completely off.

The second guy was a bit taller than Danny, with a slight muscular build. He was wearing a black shirt and dark pants. His shoes were also black but his hair was a muddy brown in color.

Standing next to the guy in all black was Akemi. Now wearing a red shirt and pitch black pitch black pants she seemed to be floating above the ground. Her hair was pulled in the same way as earlier today, and because she was facing him Danny could make out that she was definitely in a great mood.

Figuring it was now or never Danny made for Ameki to start the night of star gazing.

"So do I get my own telescope?" Danny asked with a smile.

"We don't work like that." She answered with a beaming smile.

"So how does it work?" Danny replied not sure what to make of her answer.

"Well those two over there are stronger so we want to focus them on Mars." She replied with a smile.

"So you want to use the stronger ones to get more details and the weaker ones just to search the skies randomly?" Danny said starting to catch on.

"We figure since the stars are there every night why not focus on the planet which is there less of the time?" She explained. "For stars, the stronger the scope the more of them you can see, but tonight as far as stars goes we are just gazing at constellations, scopes are not really needed to do so."

"That leaves you to see more detail on the planet tonight." Danny concluded finally understanding.

"Exactly." She replied.

At that point the scrawny boy with white hair made his way to us with a scowl set deep in his expression.

The brown haired boy that was silently watching Danny's exchange with Akemi noticed this action and took a couple steps back.

Danny tensed ready for trouble as the boy drew closer. The boy then stopped a few feet from Danny with a look of suspicion mixed in with his scowl.

Before an obviously worried Akemi could say anything Danny found himself being questioned.

"Why does the moon shine?" The boy asked.

Danny was not sure what to make of this but after hesitation he answered the question. "Because the sunlight hitting it."

"What is it's gravity?"

"one sixth of ours"

"Why do stars twinkle."

"As the light passes through the layers of our atmosphere the light is bent making the stars look like they twinkle."

The questions went on for a while getting harder before finally the kid finally stopped and turned in Akemi's direction.

"He isn't stupid and I don't think he joined to stare at your boobs." As if he had said nothing remotely weird he nodded in Danny's direction with approval before walking away.

"Is he always like that?" Danny asked keeping his eyes looking anywhere but in Akemi's direction, his mind more aware of the female anatomy than normal.

"Yes he is, although he usually isn't this bad." She replied, Danny could tell by the tone in her voice that she was extremely embarrassed and most likely blushing bright red.

Danny decided to make a subject change and asked her to point him in the direction to one of the weak telescopes.

She gladly told him and he wondered off to gaze at the stars in an attempt to clear his head, but it would not no matter how much he tried.

Danny's head was well in the gutter, but it was not focused on Akemi alone, somehow the Carrot Top found her way into his head.

Within an hour Danny was beyond frustrated. He knew he was a normal guy, but he hated how it had ruined a good night. _Gotta love how I let one word get me worked up, way to prove your still a kid Danny._

Realization hit him like a rock, only one thing was going to clear his head. With that he walked over to Akemi.

As Danny informed her that he needed to go he willed is eyes to not stray from hers. He did not feel like getting slapped and with shear will power alone he stopped himself from further proving he was just a boy.

Danny left. He left even after seeing the disappointment in her face, he left after seeing the questioning in the eyes of the other two members. The club sponsor was still asleep and would not even know Danny showed up, let alone even know that the club had a fifth member.

Danny quickly made his way down the path until he was sure the club members could not see him. Only then did he duck behind a tree and transform into his ghost half. With that done he turned intangible and took off for the sky.

A few moments of vertical flight and Danny was extremely high above the school. At that moment Danny remembered his Club mates had telescopes. _If I become visible now I may as well hang a sign above my GLOWING WHITE hair._

Taking a new plan of action Danny flew over in the direction of the forest and fell into a steep head first dive. After a moment he let himself become tangible so he could feel the wind in his hair. At the last possible second he pulled up and glided over the tops of the trees, just barely clearing them.

Danny could finally relax. No perverted boy saying stupid things, no girls to catch my eye. Just me and the sky. His peace of mind was not to last.

"I think you're the mythical forth monster." Said a familiar voice that made Danny realize how much he would never have a normal day.

Danny turned his head in the direction of the voice and saw Kokoa standing on a branch close to the top of a nearby tree.

"The mythical fourth?" Danny asked, "What do you mean, and why are you out here?"

"Because I'm a vampire duh, while its a lie that the sun can kill us, its true that we like the night," she answered before continuing."You really don't know about the top three?""

"The top three, the fourth? You're not making any sense." Now Danny was just confused although he understood her reason for being out here, he already knew she was a vampire, so it wasn't too much of a stretch.

"Now I know you're an idiot." Said and exasperated Carrot Top.

"Will you just tell me?" Demanded Danny.

"First things first the top three refer to the toughest monsters." She said pausing for affect. "The top three are the Vampire being the strongest, the Ware Wolf being the fastest, and the Dragon being the wisest."

"So what does this have to do with me?" Danny inquired.

"I never used to believe in the mythical forth, because it was said to just be a myth." She stated as if it was obvious fact.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" Danny asked starting to feel like she was just messing with him.

"The mythical fourth is a Ghost," She said with a wry smile. "They're fast though not as fast as the ware wolf, not as strong as the Vampire but close, and most of the time they are stupid."

Danny looked at her contemplating whether or not to admit he was in fact a ghost. _Everyone has to label me, to humans I'm automatically evil, to monsters I'm stupid._

Figuring he knew her secret and she would believe him a liar if he didn't admit it. He decided to go and let her in on the truth. _Or she may just go around trying to prove I am a ghost._

Shuddering at that thought he looked her in the eyes and said, "What made you guess ghost?"

"I guessed right!" She exclaimed like a little kid, "Now as my reward you get to take me for a flight."

"Why do I…"

Before Danny had the chance to finish, Carrot Top had had launched herself into the air in his general direction. His hero complex didn't allow him to let her fall the fifty feet to the clearing down below.

He had Kokoa by one hand as she dangled below him. "Let's go!" she shouted completely ignoring the danger she had just put herself through.

Danny rolled his eyes, but he knew if he didn't take her for a flight the crazy woman would make him regret it more later on.

With that thought Danny focused his energy and made her light as a feather. Then he took off with her in tow.

They flew for a while, it could have been half an hour or 3 hours, Danny wasn't sure. Except for the occasional sounds of excitement or surprise made by Carrot Top it was nice and soothing.

Then the girl decided to mess with Danny. At some point when he had brought them fifty feet or so above the trees she yanked her hand out of his and started to fall from the ground.

Danny dove after her in a desperate dive barely grabbing her and pulling her to safety just before she hit the tree tops. After a moment Danny realized she was giggling.

"That's not funny Carrot Top!" Danny shouted, scared of what might have happened.

"I knew you would make it." She replied smugly, "I have seen how fast you are, remember?"

"Why are you so much trouble Carrot Top?" Danny asked with a lazy smile.

"I'm not trouble, and don't call me that." She said, but Danny saw through the mock anger easily.

Danny shifted his grip on her to have both hands gripped to both of hers.

"What are you doing?" She asked suspicious.

"I want to go to bed and look how far the school is from here." He said.

"I didn't think ghosts needed sleep." She joked.

"I don't know about others but I do." Danny replied.

"So what does distance have to do with anything?" She asked referring to the switch of hand grip Danny had just made.

"Speed." Was Danny's simple replied before he took off as fast as he could. Danny didn't really need to go fast to make it back at a good time, but he did feel like messing with Carrot Top. Danny couldn't see her face but he could guess that Kokoa was shocked to say the least.

To further his surprise he made them intangible and flew through a tree. This brought out a scream of surprise from her before the wind whipped the noise away.

A few seconds later Danny brought them to a hover above the pathway a little ways from the dorm. From there he set Carrot Top on the ground and he transformed back into his human half.

"Wow, that was so cool!" A familiar voice called out.

Danny looked around in surprise and worry to find the owner of the voice step out from behind a tree. Akemi stared at Danny with an expression of wonder and curiosity all at once.

* * *

**I know the part about Danny's mind diving into the gutter was a stretch (not because i dont think he would do it... but because that is usually taboo material that writers cant touch lolz... but Danny is a guy after all), I thought it was fun to write and gave him a good reason to escape and go for a flight :P**

**Hope you enjoyed and im still taking character ideas... name, monster type and Male/Female is all that you need. thanks.**

**Please read and review if you have the time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So here is the next Chapter. Im sorry its short and if it seem rushed... i had a lot of characters to introduce :)**

**anyways hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or settings from Danny Phantom/Rosario Vampire **

**(and a lot of these characters are suggestions from other readers.)**

* * *

"Why are you here?" Danny asked out loud but internally he was a mess. Not only did Carrot Top see his ghost side so has Tsukune and his friends, he felt like it had become somehow impossible to keep his secret. Now the list grew even longer with Akemi. _Even in a monster school I manage to break the rules…_

"Just what kind of monster are you, Danny?" Akemi questioned. She had brought her hand up to her chin in a thoughtful gesture pondering the new information. He saw the feathers fade in and out of view on both arms, all the time looking as if the wind were blowing through them.

"I can't tell you." Danny said it, but even as the words left his mouth he knew how lame they sounded considering she could see his 'monster' side.

"Um, who are you?" Kokoa asked. Neither Danny nor Akemi missed the hostility in her voice. _Why is she angry?_

"My name is Akemi Tsubasa, I'm in the same club as Danny." She replied evenly with a sweet smile that seemed to be hiding a storm.

"Well it's not time for club meetings so you can leave now." Kokoa replied with each word soaked in acid, not even bothering to hide her displeasure.

It was then that Danny came to realize that he was standing in the middle of a typhoon and a hurricane. These two could be considered as different as north from south, Kokoa and her giant ego and condescending tendencies versus Akemi's polite and reserved nature. Normally opposites attract, but in this case these two seemed ready to fight to the death.

"We could stay here and fight or go back to our dorms and sleep." Danny suggested but didn't wait for a reply and took off in the direction of the male dorm. For extra measure he went invisible so that they would not be able to figure out what part of the dorm he lived. The two girls may know where his dorm was, but he would never get any sleep if Carrot Top ever figured out what room was his.

Danny was ready for bed in a few minutes and asleep just seconds after that. The next day Danny could be found deep asleep with his leg hanging over the side of the bed and his blanket covering the other leg. With a start he woke up and accidently launched himself off his bed and landed on his tailbone. Danny felt his eyes water from the pain and vigorously rubbed his backside in an effort to make it go away.

As the pain became bearable Danny looked over at the clock. He was not surprised to see it was three in the afternoon. He looked back at his bed and decided that he was in no condition to sit or lay down at the moment so instead he cleaned himself up and left the dorm.

Danny spent the first few hours worried that he would bump into kokoa only to find out he had luck on his side for once. Gaining a little more confidence Danny spent the rest of the day relaxing. The day came to an end and for the first time since Danny became half ghost he didn't have to go ghost for anything. Sunday was complete and with another restful night Danny was ready for class.

Danny got to the classroom door just as the bell rang. He may have been read for a day of learning, but Danny was definitely in no way ready for a face full of pie combined with a force of wind that launched him out of the classroom and into the wall.

"That's what you get for being late." Danny heard a girl say through a fit of giggles.

Danny let his body go intangible so that the pie fell off him leaving nothing behind as it splattered on the floor. He opened his eyes to see a short girl with brown eyes with matching hair that was tied in a loose bun.

"I see how pie in the face helps." Danny said as his right eyebrow slowly raised.

"Ok ok! So it was a prank, you're looking at me like i murdered someone." She shot back with wide innocent eyes.

Danny rolled his eyes at the irony and got up to walk passed her. As he did a six foot tall person stumbled through the doorway shouldering Danny by accident as he passed. Danny took note of the bright green eyes and the brown hair darker in color than that of the prankster girl.

"I told you that was a bad idea Masayo." Danny heard the giant of a teen say from behind him.

"No you didn't, you said I shouldn't do it." She replied with a laugh.

"Isn't that the same…" Was all Danny heard before he slid the door closed behind him.

"How did you get the pie off your face so fast?" asked the kid that sat next to Danny during class. This kid had spiky blond hair and green eyes, but they were darker in color then the other student's. Unlike the other classmate who had eyes filled with worry, this kid had eyes full of laughter and amusement accompanied by a lopsided grin.

"A trick I picked up after a lot of practice." Danny replied.

"You get pie in the face often?" Asked the teen before he doubled over in laughter.

"More like lots of things I would rather have avoided." Danny replied dryly.

This only served to make the blond haired teen laugh louder, but he was silenced as the door slid open to reveal our teacher. In no way was he happy as he dragged the prankster and her accomplice in behind him.

Mr. Oshiro dropped the two students he had dragged in and turned to face the class. He seemed to survey us each one by one. After a moment of effectively terrorizing the class with his glare he turned to Masayo and the boy next to her.

"Mr. Natsu Otomo and Miss Masuyo Tanaka, get to your seats." The two mentioned sat frozen at first then Mr. Oshiro's hands lit up on fire, "Do I have to ask you again?"

The blond teen next to Danny sucked in a breath loudly and Danny could hear mutterings of the word dragon all around him. _One of the three that Carrot top was talking about?_

Mr. Oshiro was going on about how students should behave and such. Danny quickly lost interest and let his eyes wander around the class. It was soon apparent that Kokoa was missing. _Wonder what happened to her._

As if Kokoa had read his thoughts and felt like answering him, she slammed the door open and noisily announced to the class. "Sorry, someone unplugged my alarm clock."

By Effectively interrupting our teacher's lecture Kokoa seemed to have thrown him even farther over the edge. "Miss Kokoa Shuzen! Get to your seat now!"

Kokoa could easily hear the threat in his voice and took the smoke drifting out of his mouth as good advice to swallow her pride and follow his instructions. The rest of the period the class sat in fear of being fried by the teacher and obediently did as they were told. This same fear seemed to have set on them as they were more subdued than usual for the next few classes leading to lunch.

Danny was practically begging the bell to ring by the time it neared lunch, but before he could disappear he felt someone tap on his shoulder.

"Hey there, your new to Japan schools right?" A familiar voice asked from behind. Danny turned around to see the blond hair and green eyes of the student who sat next to him.

"Yes, but why do you ask?" Danny replied a little on guard.

"Because your walking out of here with no lunch in your hand and I'm guessing you don't want to suffer that." He shot back with a smile while pointing in the direction of a crowd. Upon closer scrutiny Danny noticed that the students were fighting to get at the lunch lady.

Realization dawned on him and he turned to the blondy in desperation, "What do I do!?"

"Why don't we split my lunch?" He offered with grin. "By the way my name is Hikaru Arai."

"Thank, and im Danny Fenton." Danny replied grateful for the kindness.

"What do you say we eat outside?" Hikaru offered.

Danny took one look more look at the mob before he said "Good idea."

They quickly found a shaded area under a tree and Hikaru opened his lunch box, he used the lid as a second container. After a moment he had the food divided and offered one to Danny.

Danny took it and with a word of thanks dug in.

He was about halfway done when he heard someone call out his name. Both Danny and Hikaru looked up to find Akemi heading in their direction. Only she never made it farther than halfway to the duo before they all heard an angry cry.

"You unplugged my alarm!" Kokoa called out from Danny's left.

"Well you were the one going on about how you wanted to fight me in the morning." Akemi replied with a smile, "I didn't want you to make me late for class."

"Well how about now? Or are you scared?" Kokoa shot back.

"I don't see why not." She replied. As she said this Danny saw the blue tattoos come back only they started to grow out of her arms. The feathers started out small then they became longer and even more layers of feathers grew until her arms were the tops of graceful looking wings. Her hair had gone all blue and small black feathers were woven in and out of it.

While this was happening Danny saw the bat transform into a long curved sward. Her eyes were filled with anger and her body tense for action.

Danny looked back and forth between the two in worry. _This cannot be good._

"Mind helping me stop them?" Danny asked turning to Hikaru. He couldn't help but sigh in fustration. His new friend was staring at Akemi with such adoration and almost drooling. _Of course you're useless._

Danny turned back at the two girls in time to see Akemi take off into the air and Kokoa leap after her.

* * *

**So there it was, please take some time to review. Thanks :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you like this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the settings or characters from Danny Phantom/Rosario Vampire. Most of the OC's if not all of them are thanks to the help of my readers.**

* * *

Danny looked away from the two girls after seeing Akemi just barely dodge Kokoa's wild attack. He looked back at his love struck idiot of a friend and sighed. He glanced back over his shoulder just in time to see Kokoa slam back into the ground. He wasn't too worried, if she could jump that high then surely she could survive the fall.

Danny turned back to Hikaru with newfound determination. He weighed his options and went with the one that seemed the most effective. Danny brought his foot back and swung it forward for a solid hit to hikaru's shin.

"Ow! What was that for?" Hikaru cried out.

"Help me or that girl your drooling over is going to have a few cuts and bruises, or worse." Danny said ignoring Hikaru's noises of pain as he rubbed his leg.

"You could have just asked." Hikaru said indignantly.

"I did, you ignored me." Danny replied then he noticed kokoa toss a bolder at Akemi and added, "Now can we do something?"

"Sure, I protect the cute harpie. You stop your crazy friend." He replied with a smile before transforming. At first it was a small change. Ears grew out of his hair and a tail followed suit. The only thing was they were made entirely of white smoke. Then he dropped on all fours and he became a full fledged fox. While he was made out of smoke sometimes parts of him would seem to solidify the become smoke again. His tail seemed to split as it moved giving the impression of multiple tails. His eyes also changed. Both had gone from their usual green to almost black. Then the markings showed up on his forehead. A diamond with two arrow like shapes pointing at it on each side.

With a nod in Danny's direction Hikaru took off. As he ran the wolf gave off smoke that drifted freely across the field in all directions as it kept within a few feet of the ground. Hikaru moved as fast as a, well as fast as a fox. In no time he was near Akemi who had, while Danny was distracted, flown closer to the ground.

Despite Hikaru's aw inspiring transformation, the girls ignored our existence and were still at it. Kokoa brought her sward up high above her head prepaired to strike, knocking Danny's head back in the game and he shouted, "Going Ghost!"

This was the moment that Hikaru chose to act. As Danny transformed, Hikaru zipped around Akemi creating a smoke wall around her. There he stopped placing himself between Kokoa and the ring of smoke surrounding Akemi.

Danny launched himself in the air to get to Kokoa as soon as possible, but he was too late to stop her next attack.

"Oh no you don't!" Shouted kokoa angrily and brought her sward down in a blur. Instantly the smoke surrounding her dispersed. A jagged path cut through the smoke as Kokoa's attack made its way in Hikaru's direction. The invisible force hit Hikaru and launched him out of the way before reaching the Smoke wall.

The attack slammed into the wall. It was evident in the fact that much of the smoke was launched in all directions from the wall, but to Danny's amazement the force of wind didn't budge the wall. _Smoke that stops wind, now that's a new trick._

At this, moment Danny slammed into Kokoa, sending them both to the ground in a tangled heap.

"Don't get in my way!" Kokoa's voice threatened from somewhere beneath Danny's left leg.

"So you can continue this stupid fight?" Danny asked.

"Well she started it." Kokoa replied accusingly.

"Actually I think you did, Carrot Top." Danny corrected rolling his eyes.

"Whatever, and stop calling me Carrot Top!" Kokoa complained as she got up.

"It's your nickname and nothing I can do about it." Danny replied as he placed himself directly between Kokoa and the smoke wall.

Danny glanced over his shoulder to see Hikaru had picked himself off the ground and placed himself shakily back in his place to protect Akemi.

"Is there anything I can do to get you to call a truce? Danny begged.

Kokoa squinted her eyes, "Why are you taking her side?"

"Im not, I just prefer not watching people getting hurt." Danny answered.

Kokoa stared at Danny suspiciously for a moment before her eyes lit up."Fine, but your taking me for a flight tonight then."

"Tonight is a school night." Danny complained.

"That's ok, as a vampire I don't need that much sleep." Kokoa stated before she turned to walk away.

"But I do need sleep!" Danny called after her in frustration before realizing his mistake and giving some nearby students a sheepish grin. "It's not what you think!"

Realizing the trouble had passed, Hikaru let the wall of smoke dissipate and Akemi came out. By the look of her Danny could guess that she didn't like being caged in the smoke.

Akemi looked at the wolf and through gritted teeth she muttered, "I can protect myself."

"I… I didn't mean to imply…" Hikaru stuttered, and Danny was sure he could see pink tinted smoke floating off the wolf.

"Next time, please don't assume I need saving." She said.

"I asked him to do it, so if you want to be mad at someone then aim it at me." Danny said coming to Hikaru's rescue.

Akemi turned her gaze to Danny, "And why did you think I need protection?"

"I didn't think you would be killed, but I know you both would have come out bruised and cut up." Danny instinctively scratched the back of his neck, "No one wants that for a friend."

Her glare softened and she replied, "Well please let me fight my own battles all the same. I may not be a man with a ego, but I am a woman with pride."

Without another word she walked away.

Hikaru turned back into human as the rings of light appeared around Danny. In his human form Hikaru was sporting an expression that was even more love struck then the last one. _I didn't even think it was possible._

"Why don't we finish lunch before you drown us all in your drool." Danny suggested as he dragged Hikaru back to the tree.

Danny was just finishing his lunch when he saw the principle making her way across the field in the direction of the school.

"There's our principle, I wonder where she's going." Danny pondered.

"Actually the official title is Headmaster, and our headmaster is a guy." Hikaru informed.

Danny's jaw dropped, "Our… headmaster, cross dresses?" Danny asked.

"I'm sure that outfit is good for both genders." Hikaru guessed.

Danny watched the headmaster disappear into the building, "If you say so." He replied disbelievingly.

The rest of lunch passed by and the following classes were filled with chatter about the lunch fight. There were comments about Danny's white hair among them.

What caught Danny's attention most was his translator. Someone used a Japanese word 'Hanyou' and Danny's translator failed to translate it. In fact the devise became hot for a few moments after the word was spoken. _Is it broken?_

Later on the final bell signaling the ending of class rang. Before he could escape Kokoa stepped in his way, "Remember, you owe me a flight tonight."

"Sure thing Carrot Top" Danny replied.

Kokoa's reaction was to stare at him through squinted eyes and give him a quick kick in the shins. She then walked away leaving Danny hopping on one foot.

After a moment Danny felt like he could walk again and exited the classroom. Only then did it hit him. _where is the club room?_

Not sure where to go Danny spent a while wondering the halls in hope to come across the right room before he heard a familiar voice.

"Found you." Akemi said.

"I take it I'm late for the club meeting?" Danny asked.

"No, it starts in a couple minutes." She replied motioning for him to follow her.

"How did you find me?" Danny asked.

"Luck." Was her only reply.

"How come I'm never that lucky?" Danny asked.

Akemi didn't reply to Danny's remark any more than a giggle. Soon the silence felt awkward and Danny was about to break it only to have Akemi beat him to it.

"Who was that other guy?" She asked.

"Huh?" Danny replied confused.

"During lunch, the fox Hanyou." She explained and noticed Danny flinch, "What's wrong?"

Danny thought about it and an idea came to mind, "Is there an English word for Hanyou?" he asked.

"I don't think so, you could say it roughly translates into half demon." She replied confirming his suspitions, "Why do you ask?"

"My translator heats up whenever that word is mentioned, I think its cause it's trying to translate it and unable to." Danny replied thoughtfully.

"Oh I almost forgot that thing on your neck is what's allowing us to communicate." She said. "It's rather amazing."

"My parents do have their moments." Danny replied as she came to a stop in front of a class door.

They walked in and came face to face with the short brown haired club member. "Do you know the demon version of the constellations?" he asked.

Danny looked at him confused, "There is a demon version to them?" he asked.

The boy sighed, "This is why you have to spend more time learning and less time focusing on girls." Danny felt it was useless to argue and allowed him to be dragged off.

"Don't flirt with Akemi." The boy whispered once they were a safe distance away from her, "She is the only girl in our club, and we don't want her scared off."

Danny shook his head in wonder, "Is that what your worried about?"

"Yes."

"Don't worry, its my classmate that likes her." Danny said then after seeing the glare he raised his hands in defeat, "I promises not to flirt with her."

"Well in that case, did you know that eight of the stars in the Hercules constellation make one of the demon constellations?" he said in an obvious effort to change the subject.

"Nope, are you going to show me?" Danny replied now interested.

The rest of the club meeting passed in that regard, Danny learned that most if not all of the human constellations had a demonic side and stories. Plenty of them were interesting to listen too and while they were demon originated not all of them were bad or evil in nature.

While Danny was learning he also noticed Akemi working with the hoof footed teacher on some papers. His best guess was that it had something to do with the club funds, or homework.

The meeting was called to a close all to soon and Danny had one last thing to do before he could go to sleep.

He had to take Kokoa for a flight.

* * *

**So there it is, if I messed something up then please tell me and I will fix it ASAP.**

**if you have the time please Review and thanks in advance if you do :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok I went with a slightly different writing style with this one, and also had the help of .** **So if you notice its not the same style as the last chapter please dont be mad at me, and I hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own the settings/Characters of Danny Phantom/Rosario Vampire. And most of the OC's (none mentioned in this chapter) belong to My awesome readers.**

* * *

Danny exited the club room half expecting Carrot Top to tackle him and half expecting she would forget their deal. He understood his feelings of dread at the first idea, but he was confused since the possibility of her forgetting the deal was making him unhappy.

He tilted his head at the thought. _Do I want to see her?_

The thought was such a surprise. How could he possibly want to see the trouble maker? Why in the world would seeing the girl that dragged him against his will all the time actually make him happy?

Danny shook his head, this was no time to get stupid ideas, and there was no reasoning behind it. No way could it happen. She was a vampire, not even human. _And you are?_

With force of will he pushed the thoughts, and his snarky inner voice, to the back of his mind, he was supposed to take her for a flight and if he wasn't careful… She would kill him if she found such thoughts were in his head..

With that Danny started walking while mentally swearing to not do something stupid in front of Carrot Top. _You, not be clumsy? Good luck with that._

Danny ignored the voice's return as he pushed the door open to reveal just how far the sky had darkened, and standing there was Kokoa tapping her foot impatiently. She had a look of frustration on her face and her arms were crossed in anger.

"What took you so long?" she demanded.

Danny felt his eyebrows raise in exasperation, "You're kidding right? I mean, I am in a club."

Kokoa rolled her eyes in frustration, "Next time make sure you get out of the club faster."

Danny blinked in surprise, "What do you mean by 'next time'?"

"Exactly what I said, do you really think I'll be happy with just one flight?" she replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"If you think I'm your personal joy ride, then you really have gone crazy Carrot Top." Danny said.

Kokoa frowned as if the joke had actually bothered her before she gave an impatient huff, "Just hurry up and change so we can go."

Danny chuckled, "That sounds like what people say before going on a date in the human world."

Kokoa's cheeks lit up bright red, but not nearly as much as her eyes, which seemed to pierce his soul and cause it to wither up and die. Guess Kokoa was in no mood for jokes, and there is no way that was a blush of embarrassment which could only mean to Danny that he had only irritated her.

Danny gave a sigh of surrender and allowed the rings to alter his form. Once the job was finished Danny turned to Kokoa and got an idea as he offered his hand, "Alright take it if you wish to live."

The red haired girl instantly went into defensive mode, turning her head in an effort to find danger.

Danny's only reaction was to put his hand on his forehead, "That was an American joke, you're not in any real danger."

Kokoa straightened up and glared at Danny, "Are all Americans this stupid?"

"Depends on your definition of stupid." Danny said, not at all offended by the insult, he had learned early on that she often said things and didn't mean them. What would make this any different? _You mean you're hoping she didn't mean it._ _'_Thank you, Captain snarks-a-lot_.'_ Danny though back in response.

"Can we go now?" Kokoa asked.

"Sure." Danny replied as he took her hand and rocketed into the air, the suddenness of the movement yanked a surprised yelp out of Kokoa.

The night was clearer than usual and the air smelled crisp and fresh. After shooting some hundreds of feet up Danny slowed to a stop and floated with a stunned Kokoa hanging by his hand.

A second later she recovered and glared up at the ghost boy, " Was it absolutely necessary to try to rip my arm off?!"

"I thought you were a vampire, the 'strongest' of all monsters." He replied with a laugh.

Her glare intensified, "So you did that because I'm a vampire? Because a 'Vampire' can handle it?"

"Well…" He said losing his words. Why had she taken his joke so badly? This was unusual for her. Normally she would have a truckload of comebacks ready. Right?

His half baked answer only served to anger her more, "Fine, I guess since I'm a vampire, I don't deserve to be treated nicely." With that she yanked her hand out of his grip and started to plummet down. _Not AGAIN!_

For a moment Danny froze, unsure what to do, before he dove after her catching up in no time and reaching out to her, "Are you Crazy?" he shouted.

"Depends on your definition of crazy." She shot back angrily. From his point of view she looked completely nuts. She was falling hundreds of feet upside down and had her arms crossed defiantly. She gave him a glare but Danny was able to see a glint of hurt in it, "Although I guess I must be, I am a vampire after all. It's not like vampires ever want to be treated nicely."

Maybe it was fear for her safety, maybe it was the blood rushing to his head from falling upside down (if he even had blood as a ghost). Or it could have just been that he really wanted to understand, and for once Danny actually understood a girl's feelings, he finally knew what he needed to do to get on her good side.

Danny flew in closer and pulled her into a hug, "I'm sorry." He replied. Then he slowed down their fall and stopped them just above the tree tops before turning them right side up. For a bit he just stayed there not moving and noticing the smell in her hair, it smelled strongly of… pine trees?

"Mind loosening it up some? You can stop holding me so close." It was as if lightning had struck him, he instantly let her go all except for the one hand on her wrist that kept her from falling any further. As he let her go she turned away and for a moment he saw her face looked red. _Great, now I'm imagining things._

Danny was about to say something when a scream somewhere in the forest cut him off.

"It sounded like it came from over there!" shouted Kokoa.

"I heard it, looks like we have to check it out." He replied, lowering them down to the ground.

Once on the ground, Kokoa took the lead while Danny followed.

One thing came to his mind, why did she want to be treated 'nicely'? This was the same Kokoa that looked down on anyone weaker than her, that felt above needing friends.

So out of curiosity he voiced his thoughts, "So vampires do have feelings after all."

Kokoa gave a sharp look at him over her shoulder, "Don't you dare tell anyone!"

Danny raised his eyebrows in surprise, Kokoa had just shown another blush, proving that the last one was, in truth, not from his imagination. Two new emotions in one day, maybe the end of the world, surely this was a sign that Armageddon was coming.

"So why did you want me to take you for a flight?" Danny pressed.

"I just did! Why, do you think there was a reason?" She snapped back.

Danny was at a loss, he had thought there was something behind her request. _Don't you mean hoped?_

Danny was really getting tired of his inner voice. Why did it have to say everything he was trying to ignore? 'go die in a hole' Danny snapped out mentally. _Already dead_ 'Then go rot in a-' _ghosts can't rot…_ More to the point, why wouldn't it shut up?!

Kokoa looked back at Danny, after a moment she sighed, "It's 'flying' who doesn't want to?" She went silent for a moment than in a lower voice she added, "The first flight was a dream come true for me. I wanted another chance at it."

Danny opened his mouth to speak.

"There!" said Kokoa, cutting off any further conversation.

"What?" Danny asked confused.

Kokoa ignored Danny and rushed forward to what Danny finally made out to be the figure of a girl collapsed on the ground. From what he could see, her clothes were a mess.

Danny made his way closer to get a better look and what he saw sent him instantly in attack mode, her clothes were torn and soaked in red liquid that almost looked black in the dark lighting. Danny recognized it as blood and his fists lit up without hesitation, one icy blue and the other burning green. From the corner of his eye he barely took note how the blue energy seemed to sway with the wind while the green flicked back and forth savagely.

He set every sense out searching for danger that could still be near. He kept searching slowly making his way… There!

He shot a blot of green ecto energy at the movement. "What the…" came the cry from the direction of his shot in a heavy southern accent.

The shot missed but the light reflected off of a pendent on the animal's neck. It looked like a wolf biting a ring, and there was a head band of sorts on his head.

Adjusting his aim Danny fired his ice at the wolf like beast but the ice went wild and this time Danny was able to take note of how the wolf dodged his attack with incredible speed that made him look like he had simply teleported. The only thing that gave him away was the after image that showed the wolf from point 'A' to point 'B'.

_"…the werewolf being the fastest…"_

So this guy was a werewolf, man they really were fast. After a moment the ware wolf turned tail and took off in a blur. Danny rose from the ground about to test his luck in chasing the world's fastest monster but didn't even get a foot in the wolf's direction.

"Wait! We need to get her to safety." Danny heard Kokoa cry from the direction of the prone figure. Her eyes were filled with anger and worry. Kokoa looked down at the girl then back at Danny.

Setting his priorities he figured he would find the wolf man later, for now he had to see what he could do for her.

"How bad is she hurt?" Danny asked as he got closer.

By the time the words were out of his mouth he was close enough to survey the damage with his own eyes and saw that the blood was still oozing out at an alarming rate. With this new information processing in his head Danny had an idea. Granted it was something he had never tried but it was better than nothing.

He reached down as he covered his hands in the icy blue of his frost powers. Then slowly and carefully he applied a thin layer of ice into the blood seeping out of the wounds. After a moment he saw crystals form in the blood and not long afterwards, a fragile sheet of ice covered the fresh wounds. Danny had done his best not to apply too much out of fear that it would cause frost bite. From the looks of it the ice had stifled off the flow of blood and put of the danger. _Ice melts, and its covering warm blood._

"The ice won't hold for long." Danny said voicing his concerns.

"It will have to do for now." She replied. "But we still need to get her to the Nurse's office."

And so ensued a couple of hours of heavy lifting. Danny would never have told the poor girl to her face, he wasn't that stupid, but she was HEAVY. . It was so odd though, being that she was skinny and petite, even for an Asian girl.

After some accidental drops and angry complaints of why the girl had to have been attacked so far from the school, they finally made it to the nurse's office. With a quick use of the mounted phone near the door the nurse was awake and on her way.

It didn't take long for the nurse to arrive and after a half hour of questions and worries they were released to go back to their dorm rooms.

It was like music to Danny's ears, he could not wait to head back to his room for a shower, dinner and shut eye, but as he saw the dark look in Kokoa's eyes his joy dissipated. It reminded him of the jerk that had attacked a defenseless girl. The look showed him just how much this attack affected Kokoa, how much she hated this person for what he did. It also told him just how far she was willing to go to make him pay.

The two left the building and walked side by side in silence. Danny opened his mouth a couple of times only to shut it, all of a sudden unsure what to say. What could he say? Empty words would serve no purpose. Now was the time to say what he meant, and mean what he said.

They reached the point where the path split leading to the two dorms and Danny took it as a chance to get away from the awkward silence. He couldn't think of something to say so he tried to escape, only to have something stop him from walking away.

He turned back to see Kokoa looking at him with a determined look, it had been her hand grabbing the back of his shirt that had stopped him, "We are going to find that monster tomorrow."

"Count me in, but why are you so…" Danny asked at a loss for words, again. She needed to hear him say something, something that showed her she had his support, but it had to be something that was real, not shallow promises.

"I have pride as a vampire, that doesn't mean I'm heartless." She answered then looked at Danny with some of her old spark showing, "Do you really think I could let something like this go?"

"I just didn't expect it to affect you this much." Danny replied after a second. To be honest when they had first seen the girl he had just assumed she would tackle this problem in her usual aggressive and head strong way. Not for it to beat her down.

"Well it does, and I will make this monster regret attacking a girl like that." She said then turned around and took a step before Danny spoke. Now was the time to say something, something before she left. She had to know he was here. She had to know she was not alone in this.

"We WILL find him, Carrot Top, I promise you he won't get away with this." Danny said, and he believed every single word. Seeing Kokoa this way struck him as wrong, as something that should never happen.

Kokoa stopped and spun around then she grabbed him by the collar. With a powerful yank she brought him down to her eye level and stared at him through narrow eyes as if searching for something. Satisfied she had found what she was searching for she let him go. "Thank you," She whispered as she turned around. This time Danny let her walk away without another word.

* * *

**I hope you all loved it, and finally my writer's block is lifted... *starts singing* I can see the liiiiiiiiight aaaaaaagain...*Random reader slaps me silent*... I needed that.**

**Anyways that's all for now and thanks in advance for any comments. And please know that helped out a lot in the making of this chapter. so he deserves some credit as well.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the wait, hope you enjoy, and give a warm thanks to for making this chapter even better than i could have alone :)**

**Disclaimer: i Do not own the Characters/settings from Danny Phantom/Rosario Vampire.**

***A/N* The "(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((" means a time skip in the story so so ya know**

* * *

"Get up!" Danny heard a shout. That was immediately followed by Danny's blanket being yanked off.

Danny rolled over squeezing his eyes tighter and replied "Go away." Although he was sure it came out as a mumble and the offender would not understand.

"You slept long enough!" replied the girl's voice irritated. _Wait! A girl's voice!?_In surprise Danny rolled over fast in an attempt to confirm his fears. Only Danny over did it and in a flurry of tangled sheets and scattered pillows he fell on his head, hard.

"Ouch." He moaned, rubbing his head before he looked up at Kokoa's impatient face._Why is there a girl in the dorm?_

"You awake yet?" Kokoa asked in frustration.

Danny looked at the clock and blinked before looking at it again, "It's five in the morning! I still have two and a half hours of sleep to go." He got up and grabbed Kokoa by the shoulders.

He was so irritated that he didn't even take note of how his actions made her blush. The next second he turned her intangible, pushed her through the wall, and dropped her. Knowing there was grass below and that she was a vampire, Danny had no problem thinking that a fall from the second story would not bother her.

Danny then proceeded to go back to sleep, grabbing his blanket and one of his pillows. Just as he had the pillow on the bed and was about to lay down he heard someone running full out through the hall. _I should have expected her to come back._

As if on cue, Danny watched as his door was kicked open and an angry Kokoa stomped in. "What was that for!" she shouted.

"How do you even know where my room is?" Danny asked, ignoring her outburst.

"I scared it out of a wimp down the hall." She replied with a shrug.

By this point Danny had given up on a normal morning and rubbed the last of his sleepiness out of his eyes. "Ok, remind me again why I have to get up at FIVE IN THE MORNING?" He asked.

"So we can start searching for the guy from last night." She replied.

"How can we search for a guy if everyone's asleep?" Danny asked in frustration.

"Better yet, how can we search if you're in just your underwear?" She shot back, then she realized what she had just said and slowly looked at his body, Danny could see her eyes darting up and down as her face slowly went darker and darker red. Finally, as if she could not handle anymore, she gave a girly little "eeep" and dove out the door, slamming it behind her. Danny heard a muffled shout to hurry up and get dressed.

As Danny got dressed he felt the heat on his face fade until finally he was back to normal. Danny was dressed in no time and then opened the door to find Kokoa had been curled up in a ball against it. He must have taken her by surprise because her only reaction to the newly opened door was to fall back with her knees to her chin. Danny couldn't help but smile. Kokoa looked cute like that, those big eyes…._What am I thinking?_

Danny shook his head and reached down to help her up. She took his offered hand and he couldn't help but notice how soft it was. The moment passed and Danny forced himself to let go of her hand. He had no clue what she would do to him if she knew what he was feeling at that moment. Wait, what was he feeling? He looked at her and found himself gazing in her eyes, sort of paralyzed, not really sure what to do he just kept staring.

"Where should we look first?" Kokoa asked, being the first to break eye contact.

"At five in the morning?" Danny replied, "Just what do you expect to find out before the sun rises?"

"Are you coming or not?" Kokoa asked as she turned to leave.

Danny rolled his eyes, already figuring that asking for time to eat breakfast was a lost cause. "Ya, ya."

As Kokoa walked, she didn't even look back as she spoke, "So I ask again, where do you think we should look?"

"I don't think anyone will be up, why don't we go check how that girl is doing?" Danny offered before stifling a yawn.

"Good idea!" she cried.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Danny could hear her foot tapping, Even with his eyes closed he knew she had an impatient look on her face.

"This idea sucks!" Danny heard Kokoa say, followed by a jab in his ribs.

"Why did you do that?" Danny asked. He looked over at her and found himself the victim of a fierce glare.

"'Cause you were falling asleep." She accused.

"Well if we had not gotten up so early, we would not have to wait so long for the nurse, and I wouldn't be so tired." Danny shot back.

"It's not my fault if you're so lazy." She taunted.

"And it's not my fault if you're so impatient." Danny shot back, giving her a glare of his own. They stared each other down for a moment, only breaking off when the nurse cut between them.

"You two here to see the young girl from last night?" the nurse asked as she opened the door.

"Yes." Danny replied. He was glad for something to change the subject.

The nurse didn't say anything and instead went over to the sleeping figure on the bed. "If you will give me a moment please." With that she pulled the curtain.

Danny could hear the subtle sounds of cloth moving and after a moment there was the sound that comes with tearing tape. Finally, the curtains were pulled back and as she threw away old bandages she gave us a nod, "Her wounds are healing well and there's no sign of infection. She will be fine."

Danny took a closer look at her and could see the bandaging that covered her collarbone before he accepted the nurse's words. While he was no doctor, he felt he had to see for himself.

Then with a nod in Kokoa's direction to indicate it was time to leave, he stepped out. He heard her follow him as she slid the door shut. Looking over her shoulder he said, "I have an idea."

"You know who did it?" She asked.

"No, but I'm willing to guess that a certain newspaper club knows things." Danny answered.

"Then what are we waiting for?" She asked. Danny could tell she had accepted the idea with no argument.

"For you to lead the way." Danny said, and then he saw her confused look, "You're the one that knows where the club is."

"Oh…" Was all that she said, they stood there in the awkward silence that followed, before Danny decided to break it.

"What are we waiting for Carrot Top?" Danny asked.

Without another word Kokoa started off down the hall with Danny walking alongside her.

After a few moments of weaving through the halls and avoiding the early risers, Kokoa stopped at a door, and slid it open wildly causing it to bash loudly when it could go no further.

Kokoa and Danny walked through the door to see that all the members were there already**,** along with a figure in the back reading a newspaper. Danny couldn't get a real good look at him, all he could see was the tell tale uniform of a student and messy black hair.

"Little sister?" the pink haired Moka called out, before hiding behind Tsukune in anticipated fear. It was easy to tell that she was worried Kokoa was out to attack her… again. Danny couldn't help but feel sorry for her; at least the worst he had to deal with was an older sister that over did it when trying to understand his troubles.

Kokoa for once ignored her sister, she knew what she wanted. "Do you have any information on a guy that goes around slashing girls?"

"Nothing more than the rumors, and even those don't give us much." Tsukune replied.

"Would the rumors be more accurate with a description of the guy?" Danny asked.

"Sure but where would we get that?" asked a girl with blue hair.,_ and_ _HOLY COW, how can she even stand up straight with those?! And __why is her hair blue?_

"From me." Danny replied ignoring the urge to ask about the hair (and her… assets.)

"Ok so tell us, what did he look like?"

"Well I couldn't see much but here goes: He had a southern type accent-"

"Southern?" Moka asked.

_That's right they don't have a southern accent_."Umm talks slightly slower or relaxed, has a bit of a slur to most words, hear a lot in the country?"

"Oh, like an Osaka accent." Then Moka paused, "Wait, your translator picks up on accents?"

"I guess so. Anyways, he had a hair band on, and he had a necklace on." At this Danny stopped, thinking hard he corrected himself, "Wait, no that's wrong, it was too tight around throat to be a necklace, I think Sam called them… a choker?" Danny could not be sure but Tsukune and his friends looked a little worried, but as to why, Danny didn't have a clue.

"Did you get a look at his face?" The blue-haired girl asked rather hesitantly.

"No, he was in his monster form… a wolf like form. But he moved incredibly fast so I guess he was a werewolf."

By this point Danny could tell something was bothering the club members. "What's wrong?"

Before anyone could say anything Danny saw movement in the corner of his eye as a voice said, "So, who are the beautiful girl and little boy?"

Even before Danny turned his head he recognized the accent as being similar to the werewolf's, and as he looked he saw the hair band, and choker. The exact same choker.

"You're the one?!" Shouted Kokoa in total rage. Danny barely had a moment to grab her around the waist to stop her from attacking him on the spot.

"She _is _a feisty one, isn't she?" the man asked with a light hearted voice.

Without hesitation, The newcomer got up and close to Kokoa before he started checking her from head to toe. For some reason Danny had the urge to knock him a new one, but he held back.

Then he walked passed her in the direction of the blue haired girl, "I like them better this way." He said as he groped her.

Even Danny winced when he saw the blow that action earned him. The fact that it left an imprint on his cheek, just screamed 'Pain.' Yet somehow the idiot pervert still sported a smile as if nothing had happened. _Yup this is the guy._

Then without another word he left the room.

"Gin is a huge pervert, and he is also our club president." Tsukune said with a nervous laugh. Danny almost expected Tsukune to start scratching the back of HIS head, the gesture would have matched the nervous expression on his face perfectly. _Guess I'm the only one that does that._

"Well, see you later." Danny said before rushing out the door closely followed by Kokoa.

They got out just in time to see the idiot get slapped by another girl. _Maybe he likes that?_

"You're the one that did it!" Kokoa shouted and Danny again found himself holding her back.

"And so what if I am?" the teen shot back.

"I will make you pay for what you did!" She shouted outraged.

Danny did his best not to go after Gin himself as he saw the cocky grin on his face grow bigger. With a force of will he did not let Kokoa go, although every part of his being said to do just that. Then Gin's eyebrows raised and Danny could practically see a light bulb shine above his head.

"Ya, I'm the one you're after," he admitted with another carefree smile, "Meet me at yesterday's spot tonight and I'll tell you everything."

Danny squinted his eyes, what could Gin gain from admitting it so easily?

"You son-of-a…" Kokoa started angrily as she fought against Danny's grip even more.

"And the girl only," he said with a smirk, "I don't go around meeting guys in dark places you see."

Danny rolled his eyes. _So he is insane, perverted, creepy and cheesy._ _Guess Gin has the entire fruit-loop package._

Then without another word Gin disappeared in a blur making good use of his namesake's speed.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"Remember, if anything goes wrong I'm right here." Danny said before going invisible.

"You better be, or I will personally make you regret it," She retorted.

Danny smiled even though he knew she could not see it, but stayed quiet as he floated above her.

"Why did you have to call me out here? To silence me?" Kokoa asked.

"No, I'll keep my word," He answered, than as he transformed he added, "If you can beat me!" With that he lunged at her. Kokoa wasted no time getting the bat that floated around her to transform. In less than a second the bat transformed himself into a sword.

With a dodge and a flurry of stabs she had the wolf on the defensive as he weaved and dodged. Danny felt confident that she could hold her own and just waited to see what would happen.

After a few more tradeoffs the werewolf spoke, "It seems you were followed."

Danny stiffened instinctively. _I'm invisible and intangible, no way he could know._

To Danny's surprise he was right, the werewolf had not noticed him, instead he had been talking about the blue-haired girl and another girl with purple hair from the newspaper club. Danny had not noticed them following him but he decided to let it all play out a bit.

Danny focused on the wolf as the girls chatted. While he could not understand a girl's need to talk things out during a fight, he decided he would make sure the wolf didn't pull anything funny while the girls were not looking.

Danny did catch snatches of the conversation here and there as they talked, mostly how the two girls were trained by this 'Gin' but he took every opportunity to touch them while he showed them how to fight. _I really think this guy has a death wish._

Then things spiraled out of control. Danny saw all three girls prepare to attack at once and as they braced themselves, Danny saw the bushes shake and out popped a girl. To Danny's shock it was the same girl they had found dying the night before. _This is not good._

Danny flew into action as he saw the girl from the night before leap between the other three girls and Gin. _This is definitely not good._

Just in time Danny got between the girl and the three attackers. He could see that they were going too fast to stop, and took matters into his own hands. Danny managed to grab the blue-haired girl's clawed hand and the frozen… spike… hand… thingy of the purple haired girl, effectively stopping both attacks in time.

Finally he had to do something about the sword, being out of other options, he acted out of sheer desperation. Danny reached deep for his ice core and released it through his hands, he felt a shock as the ice traveled up his arms and covered his chest and neck in solid ice. He squeezed his eyes shut as he waited the millisecond it took the weapon to strike his ice. Then he felt it, after the ice shattering, after his strength draining. He felt something he had hoped so hard wouldn't happen. He felt the pressure on his neck. The sword had broken through his ice and probably skewered him now. _No pain__? __M__an, going into shock has its benefits._

Danny let go of the girls hands and with his strength gone, fell to his knees and felt the pressure leave his neck. _Die by the hand of the girl you like, nice touch._

Danny blinked the stupid thought aside. No need for him to go crazy before he died. Then the pain set in, but it wasn't like what he expected, it was more like something sharp was pressed against his neck. _Didn't the sword __already __leave my neck?_

_"__Danny! Danny! I'm so sorry! Danny!"_Kokoa cried out; she quickly threw her sword aside as though it both scared and disgusted her, not even giving the sword/bat time to transform before she let go. Danny could hear the fear in her voice, but he could not understand what she had said other than his name. He couldn't understand her!

He instantly reached to his neck and felt the warm blood, not enough to be dangerous, in fact it seemed like just a shallow cut. The worst of the damage was done to his translator. The normally smooth round surface now had a jagged gash in it. To the side of the devise a piece of metal was poking into his neck, the cause of his cut. _At least I'm going to live._

Danny looked up at the group that he could no longer understand. All of them looked at him in complete surprise. The shocked looks on the new girl's face the most comedic of them all and Gin's smirk by far the most irritating. Of the three other girls Kokoa was easily the most concerned. With a sigh at the loss he felt, he said sadly, "It's broken."

_"__Danny!" __K_okoa cried out, this time Danny could sense joy instead of fear in her voice, and was practically tackled in a hug, "_Don't you dare scare me like that again or I'll make you regret it"_

Danny didn't get a word she said, but he got the gist of it from her tone, "I had to do something." And he hugged her back. It was the greatest feeling and he didn't want to let go.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and look forward to a new one soon, review if you have the time and let me know what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**So here it is, a grand finality to the series, but don't despair... for i plan to put in an epilogue (cause im just a fan of stories that do that XD)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters/settings from Danny Phantom/Rosario Vampire**

* * *

Danny looked down at Kokoa who was holding him, then up at the group surrounding him. Up to a moment ago he could understand every word they said. Now he was truly an outsider. Someone that could not fit in. He had a big problem and no solution came to mind.

Danny looked back at Kokoa, the girl that had often dragged him around against his will. The same girl that had given him so much trouble. Yet also the one that had stuck around him and treated him as an equal. She had been there for him then, and as he looked at her now he could tell she was still there for him now.

Danny was in need of options, a plan of action, but what? What could be done? The devise on his throat had a hole in it. He didn't have a clue what was wrong with it and how could he fix something while it was attached to his neck?

Danny shook his head. Staying here was not going to solve anything, He knew his first problem was the newly developed language barrier. To fix that Danny had two options, he had to fix the devise or learn the language. With newfound determination Danny grabbed Kokoa by the shoulders and gently pushed her away to give him some room. As he moved to get up he noticed the others had stepped back to give him room and gave them a grateful smile for it.

Danny stood up and helped Kokoa do the same, he had no issues with movement and everything was fine until he straightened up and stretched a little. At that point he felt a sharp pain race throughout his body. He felt more than heard his own cry of pain as his vision darkened. The world slowly disappeared and the last thing he heard was Kokoa screaming his name. The fear in it gave light to his last waking thoughts. _Looks like I managed to scare her again._

**()()()()()()()()**

Danny couldn't be sure how much time had passed before he woke up but as he opened his eyes he had to force himself not to shout in fear. It was scarier than any ghost could ever be. The holes for eyes, the swirling blackness surrounding them, the white hoodie-like outfit. The worst was the white line of a smile that appeared where the mouth should be.

After a second Danny realized he was staring at the school's headmaster, and the fact that the man was being completely silent only served to put Danny even more on edge. "Wish he wouldn't smile." Danny muttered.

"Should I always be unhappy?" the ghoul like man asked.

"No I guess…" Danny froze, "Wait! You understood me?!" Now Danny could only cover his mouth in fear for his life. The leader of a school for demons and monsters had heard and understood his insult. No telling what this guy was capable of if he could control this crazy school. _And I just had to open my fat mouth._

The man gave a chuckle that sent a shiver down Danny's spine, "I gave you the spell of tongue."

"The what?" Danny asked. So he had done something to Danny while he was asleep. _That's not scary at all._

"Think of it like your devise that was in your neck." He replied quietly and in what could be deemed a patient tone.

"Was? What do you mean 'was'?" Danny asked as he reached to feel his neck. What he found was that there was no metal in his neck, the devise was completely gone. In fact there wasn't any evidence of anything ever having even been there. His neck was as normal as the day before he got the translator.

"So you used magic on me?" Danny asked still feeling his neck and wondering at how there was no bump, no scab, not even so much as a bit of pain.

The headmaster seemed to ignore Danny's question as he got up and walked to the door. He opened the door but before he left he turned his head back to Danny, "I suggest you start learning our language. That devise will no longer work and my spell will only work inside the magical barrier that surrounds this area. So if you want to stay in this country past graduation, well I suggest you get to work."

"Who said I want to?" Danny asked.

"Are you so sure you don't?" The man asked with another odd smile. While it was phrased as a question Danny got the feeling it was not so much a question so much as a humorous joke. It definitely got Danny thinking and the first thing that came to mind was why would he want to stay, what reason would convince him to stay away from his country, his home, and his family.

For the first time Danny noticed soft breathing and looked to see Kokoa asleep in a chair. He watched Kokoa for a moment and could see her shiver slightly, it was so brief it was almost unnoticeable. Danny looked back to the headmaster and not to his surprise the man was gone. _No. I'm not sure I want to go back._

Danny took a blanket of the bed he was laying in and draped it around the slightly shivering girl. Then he made his way out of the room making sure to quietly close the door behind him in an effort not to wake Kokoa. He made his way down the dark hall and into the bathrooms. Once safely inside Danny walked up to the mirror and looked at himself. _What do I want to do?_

In hopes of clearing his head Danny splashed some cold water in his face before looking back in the mirror. He sighed in disappointment when the same question went through his head unanswered. After a moment he became tired of the silent questions floating through his head and left the bathroom to return to the nurse's office. He made it back to the door and reached for it, but as luck would have it the door was yanked open from the other side leaving Danny with his hand grabbing at air.

At first Danny found himself staring at a panic stricken Kokoa, Before long she became a shocked Kokoa. Finally she got over the shocked faze and her expression became that of an angry Carrot Top. "You are supposed to be resting. What are you doing?!" She shouted.

"Would you calm down a little and stop shouting?" Danny replied with a laugh. Your acting like I went through surgery."

"You had an object removed, how is that not like… Wait a second! You can understand me again! It worked!" She shouted excited and lost in the moment she leaped onto him in a big hug. Kokoa only held onto him for a moment before she became aware of what she had done let go of Danny in a rush while her faced glowed in embarrassment.

"It's better than your usual way of hitting first and not caring later." Danny commented with a laugh to which her frown of irritation had little effect on.

Without changing her expression Kokoa moved on to change the subject, "I don't care how well you think you feel you need to rest up, you idiot."

Danny thought for a moment, "Speaking of which, how long was I out?"

"Three days." She replied, then after seeing Danny's shocked expression she shook her head, "You actually believed that? You really are an idiot. You were only out for about six hours."

Danny ignored her hollow insult, "Well as you can see I'm doing fine now, can we please get out of her and go back to the dorms?"

Kokoa looked at him with a look of… Hesitation? "Are you sure? Why don't you just get some more rest before you try to walk that far."

Danny took a moment to think his words out in an effort to avoid an argument, "You say I need rest, wont I get better rest in a place that I'm more comfortable?"

Kokoa looked over her shoulder at the nurse's room. The sigh was so shallow, so small that Danny thought it was his imagination. Chalking it up to be only his imagination Danny pushed it to the back of his mind and ignored it.

Kokoa turned her attention back to Danny and shrugged, "If you really think you're up to it."

"Oh come on, don't say your worried about me Carrot Top." Danny answered with another grin, "I thought you were supposed to be keeping up an image."

Kokoa's only response was to role her eyes and take a step to lead the way out of the school. Satisfied he had avoided saying or doing something stupid Danny closed the nurse's door and followed suit.

It was a short trip and they walked it in silence. A few too many times Danny had felt the urge to grab her hand and only the fear of her anger kept him in check. They reached the split in the sidewalk and Danny had this one last chance to say something meaningful to her, "Thank you." _Oh I'm sure that was meaningful._

Kokoa just gave him a silent nod and and walked off in the direction to her dorm. To be honest Danny wasn't sure what he had expected to get back from such a lame comment, but there she was, walking away from him. Should he say something? Maybe just let it be and wait for another chance?

Danny hesitated a second longer then made up his mind, " I really mean it. Thank you." Kokoa paused and glanced over her shoulder.

"Stop being so mushy it's not like I did much!" Kokoa shouted back before she took off running. Danny had no chance to say anything before she had disappeared into her dorm, but her reaction had made him smile. Even an idiot like he could see through her fake words. He may not know what happened to him while he was passed out but Kokoa had definitely stuck by his side.

Between getting ready for bed and trying to fall asleep, Danny only gained a couple of hours of sleep before his alarm went off. It was time to get ready for class.

Half asleep he grabbed his tooth brush and headed for the common bathroom. He hadn't even made it out of the front door and he already had to dodge a little kid. Danny took a moment to comprehend what he had just had to do; dodge a little kid.

Danny looked on as the kid disappeared into another room. _How many little kids are allowed in this place? I thought I was going to a high school._

Danny thought on it for a moment the decided that the school was just weird and he had to accept the odd things that came with it.

Danny was done, back in his bedroom, and dressed for school in no time. Danny reached his classroom and was relieved to see that he was not late. _Funny how often that happens now._

He sat down at his desk and that very action created a noise that made him blush in half irritation half embarrassment as the other students gave him 'that' look. He leaped out of his chair and reached down to pick up the whoopee cushion. Danny made sure to hold it high enough so that everyone could see it and have his reputation cleared. Then he took half a second to decide who the culprit was. Not like there were many candidates.

Danny looked over at the short brown eyed devil commonly known as Masayo, "I think you misplaced your devise of social torture." He said making sure to hold a bored expression to add effect to his words.

"Nah, I like to think of it as a bag of innocent laughs." She replied as she came closer to retrieve the prankster toy. Still flashing a giant toothy grin she held out her hands cupped together as if to scoop up water.

"Ha Ha, very funny," Danny said as he dropped it in her hands. He mentally made sure to remember he owed her one for not only this prank but the pie from earlier. He would make sure his prank was good. _All good things come to those who wait._

"Yes, very." She answered with a sweat smile.

"Does the concept of sarcasm exist to you?" Danny asked.

"Only when I'm the one using it." She answered.

The group heard the footsteps getting closer to the class door and Danny noticed Masayo take a deep breath. _Another pie prank?_

The door opened, Masayo let out a lout breath, the sound of wind could be heard and then the skirt's of the innocent victims were whipped up by the invisible wind, panties visible for all to see. Danny rolled his eyes not really surprised by anything anymore. _Sexual harassment, that's much better._

Danny read the shocked turned angry expressions of two classmates as they glared at their attacker. Danny had to give her credit Masayo didn't even hesitate to laugh. To Danny it was more like seeing one girl laugh as the others plot her painful death. Now that takes guts.

Then Danny looked passed the enraged girls to see a Hikaru sporting the widest eyes he had ever seen. _Wonder if I should save him before they realize what he is obviously thinking about._

Just then one of the girls decided to look back and noticed his face. She gave a scream about how he was a pervert and scooting away from him as if he were some sort of evil person. _Too late I guess._

Hikaru seemed to not care about the accusation as he made his way over to Danny. He sat down and with a blissful look on his face he stared off in space. To Danny's best guess he was enjoying his resent memories.

Danny shook his head as he waited for Masayo to be murdered and Hikaru to come to his senses. Danny heard the footsteps and the next one to open the door was Kokoa. She also fell victim to Masayo's wind attack, Hikaru all but fainted at it, and now Danny was a hundred and ten percent sure the girl had signed her death warrant.

Danny watched to his amusement as Kokoa chased Masayo all the way to the class's second story window. Everyone watched as the prankster leaped out of it and to safety, Kokoa simply walked to her desk satisfied that the trouble maker was gone.

Danny on the other hand was not and walked over to her desk. He picked up the whoopee cushion and blew it up. Then he made it intangible and put it halfway into the seat before he turned it back to its tangible state. Danny took a moment and inspected his work to ensure that it was ready. Than as if nothing had happened he calmly walked back to his seat and waited for events to unfold.

Danny didn't have to wait long as the teacher walked in while the class bell rang. Everyone got in their seats and waited for Masayo's return. The teacher started his lecture like any other day only to be interrupted as the prankster opened the door.

"Do you have a note?" Mr. Oshiro asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope." Masayo replied.

"Then please take your seat Ms. Tanaka and if your late again its detention for you."

Masayo gave a nod and walked over to her desk. She pulled out the chair and sat down. Danny felt a smile pull at the corners of his mouth, and with a quick glance he could see the other students were in a similar state. Luckily everyone managed to keep control and stayed silent.

Flames came out of Mr. Oshiro nose in silent rage at having been interrupted yet again from his lecture, he closed his eyes and once the smoke stopped drifting out of his nose he looked at Masayo, "Do you wish to be excused for the washroom, Ms. Tanaka?" He asked.

"That was… it wasn't…" Masayo stuttered as she reached for the toy. Danny had the pleasure of seeing her face as she realized she couldn't lift it. Then the horror that she had no way to prove that she had not made that noise grew on her face in the form of a bright red blush of embarrassment. _That went way too perfect._

Mr. Oshiro shook his head and seemed to physically force himself not to burn the girl to a crisp, after a deep breath he continued, "Back to what I was saying. You need to think about your future. Where do you want to be when you graduate? Where do you want to go?"

With these words he handed out a piece of paper that had three questions on it, and space to answer them.

**1. What do you want to do when you graduate?**

**2. If collage is in your plans then what college?**

**3. Where do you want to be?**

Danny looked at the paper his attention focused on the third question. The headmaster's words floated around in his head, "…_So if you want to stay in this country_…"

Danny shook his head and pushed the thoughts away. He looked around and noticed everyone had a bored expression as if this paper meant nothing more than an annoyance to them. After a moment Danny found himself staring at Kokoa, he was interrupted by Hikaru.

"When did you two get _that _close?" Hikaru asked.

Danny jerked his gaze over to Hikaru, "Who? What…. What gave you that idea?" Danny asked taken by surprise.

"Well I don't know, writing that there is in no way obvious." He replied pointing at Danny's paper.

Danny looked down and his eyes widened as he read what was done to the third question.

**3. Where do you want to be**?

Kokoa.

Danny froze for a second before he grabbed his eraser and rubbed the word out in desperation. Then he folded the paper and shoved it in his pocket.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

The final bell rang and Danny rushed out to the freedom from Hikaru's amused look. Danny was relieved to be away from Hikaru and made a beeline to his dorm. He looked at his small room and after few seconds of consideration he walked over to the work desk in the corner.

Alone and safely behind a locked door Danny pulled out the folded and crumpled piece of paper and looked at the half erased name. _A reason to stay huh._

The next thing he placed on the desk was a book he had rented from the library. Danny only took a moment to wonder why there was an English to Japanese book in a Japanese school library before he opened it. 'Lesson 1...'

* * *

**Yes this is the last chapter in the series... but i have an idea for a epilogue.**

**i think this makes for a good series closer and what not... and i think you will like my idea for the epilogue XD**

**I truly hope it doesn't seem rushed lolz**


	11. I love you

**So her it is, the long overdue Chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Kokoa stood on stage with long flowing hair. She had tied it at the bottom so that it flowed down evenly then just below her but came together in a point. She had really let it grow out in the last couple years and Danny couldn't help but smile when he thought how cute she looked.

Kokoa was giving the graduation speech, and Danny was happy for her. She had worked so hard for it in the last year. All those nights studying up late finally paid off.

"…We had some tough times learning to be 'normal' in this school and the future is unsure but I know we can accomplish anything we set our…" Kokoa glanced over at Danny as she continued with her speech and smiled slightly brighter than before.

While Danny was indeed happy for her he was truly impatient. One can only wait so long when he is on a mission.

Kokoa finished her speech and stepped back for the principle to take his place and say a few words. To Danny's dismay the man went on for at least another half hour with his few words.

Finally though, after a couple more painfully long speeches from other teachers, and the graduation song. Danny and his fellow classmates were allowed to some freedom before they were required to pack their bags. After all they did have to leave and make room for the new freshmen coming in after summer break.

* * *

Danny wandered through the forest looking for his target. Though he couldn't really miss a thing with that hair of hers. Sure enough he found her sitting on a tree stump just where he had requested her to wait.

Kokoa's eyes became softer and she smiled when she finally saw Danny. "So you wanted to meet me here? Any special reason?"

Danny paused a moment to take her in, how beautiful Kokoa had become, how grateful he was that she was his girl. Then he opened his mouth, "Well this is the place where I first took you on a flight." He answered as he started to get closer.

Kokoa got up and stepped towards Danny taking her sweet time and enjoying the crunch of branches under her feet. The wind in her hair., "Don't forget this is also where you finally got the nerve to ask me out-"

"I was getting to that." Danny laughed as he got even closer, almost close enough to touch her.

"Is there another first I can look for ward to?" Kokoa asked stepping ever closer and putting her arms under Danny's and pulling him close to her.

Danny looked down at her enjoying the familiar smell of pine trees that drafted off of her, "Well we haven't been dating for that long but I do have something in mind." Danny whispered in her ear leading the conversation to where he wanted it as he reached down and lifted her chin gently with his hand.

Danny was only able to see her gorgeous eyes a split second longer before she shut them and leaned in to readily accepting his offer.

Danny leaned in and slowly placed his lips on hers. The kiss was slow but passionate. Her lips were so soft, her back so small as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close, as if to ensure her that he would always be there.

Though all things do come to an end and sadly that meant even Danny's heavenly first kiss as well.

Danny felt her pull away and he allowed her to although he kept his arms around her. "I didn't ask you here just to kiss you, you know." Danny said bringing her attention to the second reason he had to meet her for.

"Oh? Is the second reason just as amazing as the first?" Kokoa asked softly with a slight blush on her cheeks.

The compliment made Danny smile. It was nice to hear that he could make her happy and that she had liked it just as much as he did, "That depends on your definition of amazing." He replied.

Kokoa leaned her head back to look up questioningly at Danny, "What is it?"

Danny looked down at her and placed a quick peck on her cheek before he answered, "I have to go back to America and visit my family."

It was like a bucket of ice water had splashed Kokoa in the face. Her face went from the blissful happy look to a sad hurt look that would have broken any man's heart.

Danny looked at her and felt guilty that her reaction she didn't want him to go warmed his heart, good thing he had already made plans, "I was wondering if you would like to meet them."

Kokoa recovered fast and pulled him into a bear hug. Through his gasping for breath Danny heard her words of excitement and while he could barely breath he was grateful for positive reaction, "Yes, I would love to!"

* * *

Danny could have taken the buss home. It probably would have been faster then an eighteen-hour plane trip, a four-hour buss ride and a two-hour cab ride. Not to mention far cheaper, but Danny wanted the extra time alone with Kokoa before she met his family.

He had saved up the last summer vacation for just this. Well he had been saving up for this just in case Kokoa had agreed to date him. It paid off to plan far ahead.

The cab pulled up in front of his parents crazy house. Only It had obviously gone through some major changes, extreme upgrades. The house now really looked high tech rather than its old "nerdy" look.

Danny walked into the front door with Kokoa nervously in tow behind him. As he shut the door behind them and turned on the light he was met by a loud welcome of his family and old friends as they screamed surprise.

Danny had realized the situation just in time to spin and stop Kokoa from charging blindly at the 'danger.'

After calming her down Danny turned back to his greeters and with a smile his simply said, "Hey guys missed me?"

At first he thought their silence was a cruel joke, or that they really hadn't, that is until he had realized his mistake.

"Oh, whoops, sorry about that. It's been a while since I last had to speak English." Danny offered met by a couple laughs then he added, "By the way, I want you guys to meet someone, her name is Kokoa."

Danny then turned and introduced each of the members in the room to her, naming them and pointing them out to her. He had of course his parents, his sister. Tucker, Sam and Val all had showed up. Although why Val had shown up was sort of a mystery to him.

After the introductions were done the room came to an awkward silence. As if to break the silence His mom turned to Kokoa, "So how long have you two been dating?"

Danny ignored the butterflies in his stomach and translated the question to it's intended target.

Kokoa smiled at Danny's mother and answered, "Well I had been waiting for Danny to gain the courage and ask me out for the last year or so. He finally asked me out a few months ago."

Danny knew he was in for being the but of a joke but translated honestly all the same. The reaction was unanimous. Everyone agreed with Kokoa about Danny's slowness. Tucker went as far as falling on his back in the merriment.

That was when Danny noticed it. The only person not laughing was his father. His father wasn't even in the room. Danny spoke out to his mother about it and received a blank look. Danny looked around more closely about the room and sure enough his father really had pulled a Houdini on them. Though it seemed to be temporary as his father came busting through the door with a green devise on his hand.

He was all smiles as he made an advancement on the group. It wasn't until he was within arm's reach that Danny realized what his father was about to do. In instinct he reached out and stopped his father's advancing hand just inches from Kokoa's throat.

"No dad, I'll just translate for her." Danny said protectively.

"Ridiculous Danny Boy." His dad offered.

"No dad" Danny said again more firmly.

"What's going on?" Kokoa asked.

"My dad's trying to implant a translator into your neck. Like I used to have. I'm stopping him." Danny answered as he pushed his confused father's hand back farther.

Kokoa looked at Danny confused, "Wouldn't it be a good thing?" she asked simply.

Danny looked at her and smiled, "No, Your beautiful the way you are, you don't need to change anything."

Before more could be said between the two of them Sam cut in, "Ok, Ok. We don't know what your saying but we get it, your dating. Mr. Fenton, Danny and Kokoa have said no so you should respect that. Danny and Kokoa save that for when your alone in your bedroom." Sam shot out with a joking demeanor. She gave Danny a wink and, as if on cue, dragged Tucker out by the hand with Val closely following.

Danny felt robbed of his manly moment and blamed Sam for stealing it but he was glad that it seemed to have giving his dad the message loud and clear for he had stopped trying to give Kokoa the translator.

The moment was over and now on to business. He had had a hidden agenda for this visit and it wasn't to get Kokoa to share his bedroom… although that was a nice thought. For a second Danny found himself in a fantasy before he shook his mind out of the gutter. He looked over at Kokoa, whom he had informed of on his plan on the way over.

She must have realized what he was about to do because she nodded and gave his hand a comforting squeeze.

With newfound confidence he turned to his parents, "Mom, Dad, Jazz. There is something I have to tell you. I'm just not sure how."

"Oh sweety you can tell us anything." His mother replied encouragingly.

"It's a secret, one I have been keeping from you for a while now." Danny replied and waited for a moment. He squared his shoulders and with nothing to loose and much to gain he blurted it out in one breath, "I'm a ghost, I'm dating a vampire, and I graduated from a school for monsters."

There was silence for a bit then his family started to laugh light heartedly, "Come on Danny that's not possible, how could you be a ghost and we all know vampires don't ex-"

She cut off halfway through as the rings appeared around Danny's waist. They traveled the length of his body revealing his green eyes and black jump suit.

His parents were shocked and his sister was beyond confused but in her eyes Danny saw support. In his parents he saw just plain confusion.

His parents dropped down low in a defensive crouch before his mother looked at him accusingly, "Ok, what did you do with my son Ghost?"

Danny felt dismayed at her question. She wasn't going to accept him and he knew he needed her to get his dad to do the same. He had lost them before he even started. He knew this was coming and still he had tried. He had been an idiot.

Or so he thought, "What is wrong with you?" Jazz accused angrily. "My little brother just admitted he was something you hate, and when he needs your moral support the most, your going to toss him aside. Are you really so heartless?"

The speech wasn't the greatest, in fact in Danny's opinion it was just as corny as her usual ones were, but it seamed to have gotten somewhere with his parents because his mother had lowered the gun down.

"Is it really you Danny?" She asked and Danny knew what she was hoping the truth was, but he couldn't lie to her any more. So he simply nodded his head.

Danny spent the next few hours explaining his hidden lifestyle to his parents. It wasn't easy but he managed to tell them everything.

* * *

Danny stepped into his bedroom with a sigh of relief. He felt like a huge weight had been lifted. To finally have no secrets from his family was the greatest feeling. Now he could be open with them and not have to worry about them shooting at him.

"You did great." Kokoa said as she hugged him from behind. Danny reached up and placed a hand on the arm around him and for a second allowed her to hold him before he pulled out of her grip.

He walked over to the bed and grabbed one of the pillows and started back for the door. Only to be stopped by Kokoa's grip on his arm.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"It's getting late so I was going to go to bed." Danny replied. He could have easily turned intangible and slipped out of her grip but he didn't really want to.

"Your bed is this way though isn't it?" Kokoa asked as she pointed at his bed.

"While your here its your bed, I'll take the couch." Danny answered.

Kokoa slyly angled Danny's arm around her waist and stood in close to him, "It's colder here then back at the academy, why wont you hold me and keep me warm?" She said as she lead him over to the bed.

As they got closer Danny felt his heat race. He had never thought this as an opportunity. Being _this_ close to her all night. He had lain on the grass with her and stared at the constellations, he had even cuddled up with her a bit during their lunch breaks, but this was different. This was a bed, and it was nighttime.

Danny took a giant gulp as Kokoa pulled him under the covers with her. He could smell pine trees more clearly then ever.

Kokoa rolled over while never letting go of Danny, forcing him to wrap his arm around her. He had never realized how soft her skin was and rubbed his thumb against her palm to feel it. He took a deep breath buried his head in her hair. In turn, with a slight giggle, she rolled around to face him. He looked deep into her eyes and after a quick kiss on her soft lips he whispered the words he had once been afraid to say, "I love you Kokoa."

* * *

**Yup that was long over due for an Epilogue. Sorry for making you all wait for so many months. I had this idea ready in my head for the longest time. And while it's still rough around the edges and a bit corny I figured you would enjoy this. Thank you all so much for reading my story and I'm truly grateful for all the warm reviews. Please review this and let me know what you thought of the story in general. While I had fun typing it I hope you all had Fun reading it.**

**Taz**

**(PS:Please read my other fanfics I would be grateful if you did XD )**

**special thanks to Exess for catching a major flaw in my story XD thanks for posting that correction in the review lolz**


End file.
